Rose de la Pureté
by Mamotte Ageru
Summary: Axel's life has always been normal. Great boyfriend, good grades, an annoying sister, but what happens when you throw a foreign exchange student into the mix? Oh yeah, and he's drop dead gorgeous. Akuroku
1. A Lack Of Color

**A/N:** This is Mamotte speaking since SOMEONE couldn't come up with anything to say. Anyway, this story is a joined effort between me and beastboyishot1. So yeah. Just know that before the chapter starts.

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own any of the characters. Duh.**

Author of this chapter: **Beastboyishot1**

Axel's POV

I hate Barney. You know, the big purple dinosaur? I say this because I can still hear that psychotic bastard's voice in my head when I brush my teeth! His greatest philosophy was to never let the water run while you went about your merry way to brush the plaque off your pearly whites. Why I ever watched that show when I was little was and still is a mystery. Now my brain is permanently fucked up with those damn songs. It was twelve O'clock at night when I finally stopped writing music for Nixon to perform, to go brush my teeth. Nixon is my guitar. Don't screw with Nixon. He owns your mom. Stretching as far as my arms would reach, I stood up and walked into my bathroom. I'd never really redecorated since I was seven, so everything in the room was Spiderman themed. Even down to the tissue box. I didn't give a fuck. Hey, opinions do change though. I'm living proof of change. In all my years of school, how I was now couldn't have been less than bad ass. I smoked, I was Gay, a skater and to top it off, I'd lost my virginity two years prior- and to a guy no less. My stages went kind of like this. Tie died, t-shirt nerd in grade school, polo wearing prep up till eighth, from then on I became skater. Honestly I don't think my parents even knew I was, well, me at the time. My dad was a total homophobe and my mom… well let's just say my first girlfriend dumped me the next day at school because of Elaina's cooking. She's my step mom. I never had the pleasure of meeting my real mom. All I know is that she was a prostitute and my dad was a horny, drunk, idiot at the time.

I'm getting off track. I do that a lot. Any way, I was brushing my teeth when my Barbie doll of a sister came bursting through my bathroom doors. We were twins, yet total opposites. The only thing that certified our relations was our flaming red hair.

"AXEL! You'll never believe what Nami told me!" She giggled, clasping her hands together in an overly girly fashion. Of course I was uninterested, in anything a teenage girl had to say. So I continued to scrub at my molars. Groaning exasperatedly, she crossed her arms.

"You know it's useless to drown me out!" The kid had a point.

"What is it Kairi." I asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"There's a new foreign exchange student coming to school! I hear he's from France. " I gargled the water before spitting it out, some of it getting on the faucet.

"Just what this country needs. Another Frog." I'm not racist or anything but French people really get on my nerves. A couple years back this kid named Toby came from Paris. He was a dick-A snobby ass dick. Of course he was a teachers' pet, so he aced every class with flying color. This kid had the worst acne issue in the world, yet every fucking girl fawned over him. Not that I care to date girls, it just bothered me what horrible taste girls had in men.

"Be reasonable Axel! He's new here so you and Demyx better behave!" She glared at me through the back of my head.

"Now what have I ever done to make you think I'm such a bad guy?"

"Don't be a smart ass!"

"Yes your majesty." I bowed and walked out from the bathroom. I swear when that girl grinds her teeth the Eskimo's can hear her. As on schedule, I heard a tap at the window. While venturing over to the window I hid the box of chocolates my Grandmother gave me for my birthday. It was still half eaten but knowing Demyx, it would be gone within seconds. Sure enough, Demyx was perched on my balcony, with his favorite pajamas on. I opened the window and pulled my lover in.

"I'm guessing Namine called Kairi huh?" Namine was Demyx's younger sister. Honestly I thought they resembled each other more than me and Kairi did.

"I guess so." I chuckled, pulling the dusty blonde in for a kiss. For as far as we had gone it was only natural that the kiss would turn passionate. It was Demyx's fault really. He was horny that night. Our tongues moved in a competition with each other. Not to brag, but I won every time. I was always on top and as far as I was concerned that was how it would always be. Rolling over, I adjusted my position so I was straddling his hips.

"Nice Pj's Dem." It was a cute outfit for maybe a nine-year-old girl, but hey Demyx was quite girly.

"Shut up! I like kitties!" he pouted as I pinned his arms above his head.

"They'll be off soon enough though." Smirking I moved to began to unbutton the blue shirt. Demyx whined, shifting his weight. God he was adorable when he did that! He made the most submissive faces; I could have melted into a puddle of Axel goop.

"Axeeeel…" he bucked his hips forward obviously wanting more attention on his lower half. "Someone's extra frisky tonight huh Dem?"

"You idiots!" And there stood the Barbie queen herself. "Mom and dad are trying to sleep! I'm not going to cover your two ass's" Demyx groaned in disappointment.

"Fine just knock next time!"

"Night retard." Kairi smirked and shut the door behind her. That was that. One warning from Kairi was all you got and then your ass was screwed. I cuddled up next to Demyx, brining him into my arms.

"I can't believe we're seniors this year Axel!" He giggled lightly. It was strange that was for sure. I'd never thought this year would come and yet here it was. Wetting my lips, I nibbled lightly on his ear. He squeaked in surprise, but soon fell submissive into my arms as my tongue lapped at his ear.

"You're always so warm…" Demyx was a real snuggler. I don't think I'll ever find another like him.

"It's only because you're here Dem." He sighed as I whispered into his ear. The red letters on my clock read twelve fifty five and for once I was very content. Just lying with Demyx in my arms. Everything seemed complete. All the pieces were in place.

"I love you." He yawned and pulled the covers onto us.

"I love you more…" and I was sure I did. I wasn't usually wrong, maybe slightly off center but not wrong.

"Jerk…" Demyx laughed quietly. The room grew into a comfortable silence as sleep overtook us.

* * *

The first thing I heard that morning was the shower water running. Figuring it was Demyx, I decided to pay him a 'visit'. I grabbed the cup of water next to me, and I quietly walked into the bathroom. Of course he was singing. Something about coconuts, I think, and he was doing a really bad job. Don't get me wrong. Demyx is an amazing singer, just not at six o'clock in the morning. There really wasn't any need to stand on my tiptoes to reach over the shower curtain. I stood about six feet. Yah, I know I'm giant. Right after I dumped the water Demyx hit an uncanny and eerily high note as the cold took it's toll.

"A-AXEL!" I burst in to laughter and bolted from the room. God he was so much fun to annoy!

Two minutes later, he came out with the cutest pout on his face.

"You meanie!" Somehow seeing him so flustered with the towel so low on his hips was quite arousing. "Sorry baby I'll make it up to you."

"O-Okay…" Demyx's face lit up as I placed my lips on the crook of his neck and a little mewl passed his lips. He was so easy to please and that was just fine with me. He tilted his neck to give me better access. I crept my hand around his back and undid the towel around his waist. He visibly shivered as the piece of cloth left him exposed.

"A-Axel…" "Dem, you're really sensitive…" I teased.

"Just k-keep going…" he whispered as I moved a hand to stroke his arousal. After all the times of giving hand jobs I think I should have gotten paid for it. Okay, Demyx would get it free. After all he had the cutest reactions. He shuddered as I ran my thumb over the head and clung tighter to my shirt. "O-Oh..Axel…" I placed a soft kiss on his forehead as I sped up my pace. I could tell he was close. He pulled my face forward into a heated kiss which I was all for. He gasped into my mouth as he spilled his seed into my hand. We broke the kiss looking at each other, panting softly. Demyx was first to speak.

"I-I guess I can forgive you for the water…" I chuckled and brought my hand to my mouth, licking off the sticky liquid on my fingers.

"Good…"

"EWWWWW! Why does this happen whenever I come in?!" Kairi stood in the door frame along with a blushing Namine. She looked more pissed than embarrassed. I guess she was used to our antics.

"It wouldn't have to happen if you knocked once in a blue moon!" Kairi stuck out her tongue.

"Get ready for school you'll be late!" She motioned for Namine to follow.

"Sorry Dem." I was going to kill Kairi when I got home. She had no idea what kind of shaving cream plot I had enveloped.

"I-It's alright…" he blushed and picked up his towel, quickly wrapping it around his waist. "Say you know that Hayner kid?" Ah Hayner. The little prick was about as annoying as a flea.

"Yah what about him?" I asked as I slipped on a pair of jeans. "The French kid is staying with him. Naimne's supposed to show him around school."

"Better her than me." Demyx rolled his eyes. Yes, I was very stubborn and more than often I didn't care about anything except ice cream, alternative rock or sex so it was kind of pointless to start a conversation with me. Well, at least one that didn't pertain to those subjects. Finally the both of us were fully clothed and ready to go. I gave Dem's ass a little squeeze as we walked down the stairs causing him to yelp in surprise.

"You just love my bum don't you?" He asked lacing his fingers in mine.

"You know it. You're coming to the gig tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it!" I was the lead singer and guitarist in my band, and every Friday night we'd play at the local coffee bean. Yum. Free discounts on coffee. About two years ago Marluxia and I had named our band The Back Allies of Heaven. Hey I got to admit, it wasn't half bad. Hell it was better than our first name. I'd rather not talk about that either.

"Are they serving those little bagels with chocolate butter?"

"Dem you're gonna get fat if you keep eating like that." As if. Demyx was the most gluttonous guy in San Francisco yet he didn't gain an ounce of fat. I guess being on the swim team had something to do with it.

"Am not!"

"Don't come to me when you need liposuction." I chuckled as Demyx pouted.

"Axel let's go we're going to be late!"

"No. If anything we'll be early. It's still only seven o'clock." Kairi had student council every morning before class started. So of course the honor of driving her to the high school at an ungodly hour was bestowed upon me. At least I had my Corvette. After about three months of fixing it up, Demyx and I had ourselves the hottest car.

We all filed out of the house and had the daily fight about who got shot gun. Actually it was more of a Kairi and Demyx fight. Namine didn't give a shit and of course I was driving so we were settled. Kairi won and about ten minutes later we arrived at the high school.

"OOOOH! I'm going to be so late!" Grabbing Namine by the arm Kairi hustled out of the car.

"Well we've got some time." Demyx blinked and moved into the front seat. He smirked and brought his lips to mine. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his slender waist. We fell back onto the seats as the kiss deepened. This was a great way to start the day. Everything was going to be great. I moved my hips against Demyx's, causing my lover to moan into my mouth.

"Hey, we don't want to get all turned on before class." He whined as I began to suckle his neck. "A-Axel…not now…" I felt him squirm underneath my weight. He had a point. I pulled back and sat up. "We'll finish this later." I whispered huskily into his ear.

"Uhum…" he sighed and opened the car door.

"Where do you go first for class?"

I frowned and looked down at my schedule. "Art. You?"

"Dang I have Geometry. You have first lunch right?"

"Um…yah. So I'll see you then okay?" I gave him a chaste kiss as we entered the school. Demyx and I went our separate ways for class. I was walking down the arts hallway when BAM it hit me! I stopped dead in my tracks, looking at the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. His blonde hair spiked up in awkward positions yet it totally fit him. He was petite, and he wore blue polo shirt and tan khakis. Quite sophisticated. Forgetting I had a boyfriend for the moment I put on my most charming face and walked over to where he was.

"Hey baby." I leaned on the locker next to his trying to be a little, well, seductive. He stopped for a moment and looked a little shocked.

"What did you just call me?" Damn! He was the new exchange student, no mistake. His voice was flooded with a French accent. Okay. I lied. I love French people! This kid was fucking adorable. Toby didn't mean a thing.

"So where you headed?" I moved closer so our faces were about three inches apart. He moved away slightly and looked anywhere but at me.

"Class of art." He frowned and jutted his lip out as If he'd realized his grammar mistake. AW! He was so cute! I felt like I was a schoolgirl fawning over a puppy. Oh well.

"Me too. Walk with me?"

"Er…Only if you don't walk too close."

I chuckled lightly. "Sounds fair." I motioned for him to follow me. "So what part of France do you come from?" Yes! Small talk is good!

He finished putting his binders away in the locker and caught up to my side. "Paris." This kid wasn't much of a talker. I guess that was to be expected, being a foreigner and all.

"The closest I've been to Paris is Ireland. Is it amazing like everyone says it is?" Yes I was very curious. Actually my mom was talking about taking a trip there. Dang I'm getting off track again!

"People who live there believe so." He paused for a moment, his eyes looking quite thoughtful. God they were the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. "Very pretty. The view from the top of the Eiffel Tower is gorgeous. The Lourve is amazing. Mona Lisa does follow you with her eyes."

I chuckled lightly. Now all I had to do was invite him to my gig that night. "So what kind of music do you like?"

"Uh...I don't know much American music..." Again his eyes faltered into thought. "Not screaming." Interesting. He must have heard some real bad screamo somewhere. Probably from Hayner. I had to laugh at that.

"Good. I hate that kind of music." I stopped at our classroom. "Well if you aren't doing anything tonight maybe you'd like to come check out my band at the Coffee Bean?" I gave him a charming smile. And then it hit me! Gah! I forgot to introduce myself. "And before you answer my name is Axel." I smiled and held out my hand. He looked down at my hand and for a minute I thought he didn't know how to shake! He then shyly took my hand and shook it once.

"I'm Roxas. I'll have to ask Hayner and Catalina first."

"Sounds good. I really think you'll like it." I smiled as I shook his hand. "So what grade are you in?" "Um. Uh." It looked like he had trouble counting, but I stayed patient. He held up ten fingers his cheeks slightly red with embarrassment. "This one."

"Tenth grade huh? That's cool I'm in twelfth grade." Okay normally I would have laughed at how pathetic that looked but I really didn't want this boy to hate me after five minutes. He whispered something under his breath quietly and then looked back up to me.

"Two higher?"

"Umhumm." I smiled at him. "In America you'd be a sophomore and I'd be a senior."

"Oh." He seemed rather puzzled at that. "Why are they called that?" God this kid was just too cute! I couldn't get over that.

"I don't really know myself. Maybe it's just easier to say I'm a senior than an twelfth grader." I looked towards the clock. "We should probably go in. Class is gonna start soon."

"Yes." He nodded and walked into the class. This year was going to be my best. I just knew it!

* * *

**A/N:**

Mamotte: Yay! All done! And if Roxas says some things you don't understand, you'll come into the light next chapter. Just wait for it!


	2. Un manque de couleur

**A/N**: My bad it took forever. My bad.

Author of the chapter: **Mamotte Ageru**

Roxas' POV

_Je n'ai pas peur de la route_

_Faudrait voir, faut qu'on y goûte _

_Des méandres au creux des reins _

_Et tout ira bien là _

_Le vent nous portera_

It was already night. Yet I felt so alive. I had been in America for a few days now, long enough to get used to the time change. Last night I had gone to bed when Hayner, my foreign exchange brother, had gone to bed. And I actually fell asleep. But now I was wide awake and my heart was hammering in my chest. It was to be expected since tomorrow would be my first day of American school. I was so nervous! It was just like the night before I flew over here. My mom was frantic with worry and we were packing. I can hear it now, all her warnings.

"Now Roxas, remember not to sell your body. I hear that's what Americans do for fun."

Bah. She didn't know anything about America! Once she asked me why I was studying about Washington DC when I was obsessed with the U.S. She's my mother and I love her but sometimes...

Maybe I should introduce myself. That's what they told me to do at all those meetings I had to go to before I could finally be a foreign exchange student. So here I go.

My name is Roxas Nanette. I am fifteen years old and a foreign exchange student from France. I am very happy to be in the United State of America.

And that would be our cue to shake hands if we could. Since we can't we're not going to shake hands.

Yep. I'm a foreign exchange student. The funny part is that I like it. Yes, that was sarcastic. Of course I'm going to like it. No one signs up for these things just to go and hate the place they're going to. Duh. But I hadn't been ready for the plane ride. That was for sure.

It had been the first time I had been on a plane. Leaving Paris was alright, since the ride was over ground. I had gotten a window seat so I could peek out and watch my country fly by. As soon was we started flying over the English Channel I went crazy. I got so scared and...ugh! I can't believe I was scared about flying over water! I would have slapped myself if there hadn't been other people around. We had to land in England, though. Mostly because we had to board a larger plane, yet for some reason it took two hours for that to happen. Was stuck in England for two hours with those stupid Brits! I must have looked funny sitting in a chair at my terminal. People kept looking at me. Maybe I looked really angry or something. I really had tried to sit there for two hours but I just couldn't do it. So I went into the gift shop and bought a single rose. I had bought it specifically for my host mother. Just so you know, I'm a charmer. What can I say? I can get anyone to fawn over me, male or female, if I so wish them to do so. If I buy my host mom a rose, she will like me. She will then have a good first impression of me and anything I do wrong won't bother her at all. I'll be a perfect little angel in her eyes. Heh. I'm good.

Finally we were allowed to board the plane to America. I paused just outside of the plane, thinking to myself, "This is it. I'm going to America." People behind me were getting mad and telling me to move. But I ignored them. This was a momentous occasion for me! They should be pausing to take my moment in as well! I took a deep breath and stepped into the plane. I was going to America!

This time I didn't take a window seat and luckily I remained calm the whole way there. The rose sat on my lap, waiting to be given to the person who become our mother in a few short hours.

Sadly, I was asleep for the rest of the flight there. I'm such an idiot.

When we landed is pretty much a blur for me. Everything happened so fast. I got off the plane, found a family of three holding a sign with my name on it, got my luggage, and got into some kind of SUV car. I think that's what Americans call them, anyway. My rose went over well with the mother, whose name is Catalina. That name is very hard to say. Like Hayner, which was her son. The father's name was Tom. I can say that one with ease.

All the way home Hayner was asking me such weird questions.

"Have you ever eaten snail?"

"Er...yes..."

"Do women shave their armpits?"

"I am not a woman so I would not know."

"Are there any hot chicks there?"

"Why are you asking me about hot chickens?"

At this the whole family laughed and Catalina told Hayner to stop asking ridiculous questions. The rest of the family asked me questions as well but they were boring. Things like who my family was, their names, all that kind of stuff. Very very boring.

That night we had something called "Chicken fried steak with gravy." I was informed that there wasn't any chicken in it and that it was really beef. I still don't get it. And they call our French food weird. Escargot wasn't that bad. Americans just thought it was. They were the real loons. Naming dishes with beef in them chicken fried steak? It made no sense. But whatever! I'm over that now!

I had been here for about a week now and I was just about to start school. On a Friday. It felt very weird but that was alright, I suppose. I had to start sometime. It took a while for me to get used to the time change and Catalina wanted me to start when I was comfortable with everything. She really was a nice woman.

"Roxas? Buddy?" Hayner said next to me. We were sitting on the couch in the living, watching some music videos on a channel on MTV. But I couldn't concentrate on them! I was going to school tomorrow!

"Yes?" I asked, blinking out of my stupor and looking at him.

"Dude, you spaced out." Hayner grinned at me, slapping me on the back.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I asked, frowning. I didn't enjoy being hit on the back! Hayner sure was a ruffian.

"I said, 'Are you ready for school?'"

"Oh. Yes. I'm a little bit nervous."

Hayner slapped me on the back again. I scowled but he didn't seem to notice. "Don't worry, buddy! My gang and I will take care of you just fine! I'll show you around the school and everything! Lighten up!"

I smiled a bit at him. Even if he did seem a bit...odd he was still very good at cheering people up.

"I'll introduce you to all of my friends before school. You'll probably have at least one of them in each of your classes." He grinned at me.

"Boys, it's time to go to bed. You have school tomorrow!" Catalina peeped into the living room, smiling at us. Her hands were caked with flour and there was even a streak of flour on her tan cheek. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but she had said it was something special for our first day of school. It looked like it was turning out to be something fattening but tasty. Something very American.

"Got, it mom!" Hayner practically yelled before jumping off the couch and pulled me with him.

"A 'Good night my dearest mother!' would be nice!" Catalina called to her son

"Good night my dearest mother!" Hayner repeated cheekily, beginning to drag me up the stairs.

"Good night Roxas!" She yelled to me. I'm surprised we weren't waking Tom up yet. He was an easygoing man, I'm sure he was being patient with us.

"Bonne nuit!" I yelled back without really thinking about it. Catalina was out of my view, so I couldn't see her expression. She must have been confused. Unless she knew French. I has told her good night in my native tongue. I just couldn't help it.

Once up the stairs Hayner and I went to our separate rooms, him to his rather large room and me to my comfortable sized guest room. They told me to decorate it how I wanted to. I didn't bring much to decorate it with. Decorations weren't on my priority list to bring from France. I was just going to have to get some things in America. Hayner already promised me we'd go next weekend to pick up some stuff.

I slowly slid under the covers of my queen sized bed. It was a very nice bed. I liked it a lot. When I did sleep, I slept like a baby. I pulled my old, decrepit teddy bear to me. It smelled like my brother. He sprayed it with his cologne saying it was supposed to remind me of home when I started to get homesick.

I didn't think I was going to sleep much that night. I was almost right. Visions of cute American girls I had seen in magazines floated around in my mind and scenes played out how I might meet one of them at my school.

Right when I was in the middle of making a move on a cute, petite blond I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew was that there was an annoying buzzing sound off to my right. Off to my left, however, was very annoying singing. It sounded like Hayner, but I couldn't make out the words. Normal English was already hard to understand. Music was even worse. It was all jumbled and mixed and I couldn't make any sense out of it. Especially when Hayner of all people was singing. He didn't have a very good voice at all. You might be asking yourself, "Who is this French kid who thinks he can judge others by their singing?" My name is Roxas. You already know that. Not to brag or anything but...I sing pretty well myself.

Anyway.

I turned over and pushed the off button on my alarm. God that thing was going to get on my nerves. Maybe I would just ask Catalina to start waking me up every morning. Yeah, that'd be nice. I laid there for a few minutes before panic struck me. WHERE WAS MY TEDDY BEAR?!

I searched all through my covers, not finding a single sign of teddy bear life. I was near hysteria. Surely teddy bears just don't get up and walk off?! (I know French teddy bears don't. What if it got a hint of American Teddy Bear Fever?)

As if on cue I dipped my head down and staring up at me, with those beautiful black bead eyes, was my teddy bear from home. It was such a darling. I picked it up and snuggled close to it, taking a deep breath of its scented fur. Still smelled just like my brother. My panic instantly washed away.

Now that I knew my teddy bear was fine and well I was ready for my first day of American school. At that thought I felt my heat starting to beat faster. Okay, maybe I wasn't ready yet. I turned back to my teddy bear and sniffed him again. Once more I was filled with calm. Okay. I could do this. I was going to be fine.

I hesitantly stepped out of bed. I stood for a second, stretching. Yeah. I was going to fine.

It turns out that the surprise Catalina had been trying to make were crepes. She burnt them. Hayner didn't seem at all surprised by this. It must be a normal occurrence. So we had to leave the house early to go get breakfast at a McDonalds. I was glad, actually. I was too nervous to eat much. I downed half a McMuffin and a small portion of a small orange juice. Hayner got angry at me for wasting his money. (Catalina had actually given him the money for breakfast.)

As soon as we got to school I had to go to the office and get my schedule. Oh the joy we can get from a piece of paper. It was great. (Yes, that was sarcasm.) Hayner stayed with me the whole time I got my schedule, then led me to my locker. Guess what he did next. He abandoned me! He said something about finding a girl name Naminé in my first period class. Like I knew who that was. I didn't even know where the class was...

Ugh. Americans.

At least he was courteous enough to show me to my locker. I set my backpack down right in front of it and started digging all the supplied Catalina had bought me from it. She hadn't gotten me a lock so I didn't have to struggle with that. Which was fantastic. (No sarcasm there.) I started to unload binders into the metal rectangle when I felt a disturbance in the force.

"Hey baby."

Well, that was unusual. I turned to the source of the voice. It belonged to some redhead male. He looked a lot older than me, but whatever. He called me baby! _Baby. _I had watched MTV in America, I knew what that meant. This guy was hitting on me!

"What did you just call me?" I asked, skeptical. The first person I meet in my American school just had to be a weirdo, didn't it?

He didn't answer my question but moved along. "So where you headed?" He asked, moving his head in about eight centimeters from mine. Ugh. He had really, really green eyes.

Have I mentioned that I hate the color green?

"Class of art." I answered immediately, turning my head away. Damn! I meant art class. Stupid French getting mixed up with my English. Why did the English language have to be so difficult?

"Walk with me?" He posed another question on me.

I needed to know where I was going so I really couldn't refuse his offer. Stupid Hayner...

"Er...Only if you don't walk too close." I responded.

"Sounds fair." He shrugged and began walking off.

Ugh! He was supposed to wait for me! I shoved the rest of my binders into my locker and followed after him, almost sprinting to keep up.

"So what part of France are you from?" He was smiling at me in a weird way. It was kind of creepy.

"Paris.." I said in a whisper.

"The closest I've been to Paris is Ireland. Is it amazing like everyone says it is?"

And why wouldn't it be amazing?

"People who live there believe so." I hesitated for a moment, trying to think of something to tell him that would convince him. "Very pretty. The view from the top of the Eiffel Tower is gorgeous. The Lourve is amazing. Mona Lisa does follow you with her eyes."

He laughed. What did I say that was so funny?

"So what kind of music do you like?" He asked.

"Uh...I don't know much American music..." I thought for a second. What had Hayner been singing this morning in the shower? "Not screaming."

He laughed again. I wasn't trying to be funny. Really. "Good. I hate that kind of music." He stopped walking and so did I. "Well, if you aren't doing anything tonight maybe you'd like to come check out my band at the Coffee Bean?" He smiled at me funny again. "And before you answer my name is Axel." He held out his hand.

I stared at the hand. Well, this American sure knew his manners. Maybe a little late in the conversation for an introduction but that was alright. I accept it. I shook his hand once before letting it go completely. It's how we do it in France. "I'm Roxas. I'll have to ask Hayner and Catalina first." Why didn't I say I had to ask Tom and Catalina? Geez my mind is leaving me.

"Sounds good. I really think you'll like it. So, what grade are you in?"

"Uh. Um." I had to think about it. What was it called? It went with the number ten, yet it wasn't ten. It was something weird...Shoot...I blushed slightly and held up ten fingers. "This one."

"Tenth grade huh? That's cool. I'm in twelfth grade." He looked like he was about to laugh at me. But I gave him my most dignified expression and held onto my pride.

"Two higher?" I asked.

"Umhumm." Okay, I didn't really understand what that meant. "In America you'd be a Sophomore and I'd be a Senior."

"Oh." I had to chew on that a minute. "Why do they call it that?"

He gave me another of his weird looks before answering. "I don't really know myself. Maybe it's just easier to say I'm a Senior than a twelfth grader." He glanced to something behind me. "We should probably go in. Class is gonna start soon."

I turned my head to look at the clock. He was right. "Yes." I muttered and walked in.

Several heads turned to look at me as I entered. That was okay. I was the weird French kid. I needed to get used to that. A girl over in the corner started to motion for me to come over. That must be Naminé. She was a real cutie.

I let myself smile. This semester of American school was going to be a good one. As long as there were more cute girls like Naminé.

* * *

**A/N:** 'D Yaaaaayyyyy. 


	3. Suddenly I see

A/N Ipeelyourbanana8'D: OMG! I'm sorry this took so long for me to write! Xp I was having major writers block! Any way I hoped you liked this chapter. Mamotte is writing the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Women. The only flaw of the human race. I was about to attempt to engage in conversation with Roxas again and who should call him over? Namine. Roxas looked liked he could start singing one of those cheesy love songs. Now mind you I wasn't jealous per se. Just annoyed. I have a boyfriend to go goo-goo eyed over. But there was something in Roxas' charming smile when he saw her that ticked me off. I ignored that for the moment and walked over to join said blonde and Namine.

"Soooooooooo Namine," I said trying to get into the conversation. "Who else is coming tonight?"

"I don't know. I don't think Demyx has invited anyone." She replied, tapping her forefinger to her chin.

"You're coming right?" Yes. If Namine was going, Roxas would be sure to follow.

"Of course." Heh. Pure genius!

"So Roxas, do you like coffee?" I asked as I began to doodle on some scrap paper.

"It...is alright." He muttered. He always seemed so disappointed when he talked to me. Damn. I looked back down at my drawing. I was embarrassed to even try talking to him! Of course being the stubborn bastard that I am, I kept at it.

"So got any hobbies?"

"Well..." Roxas had to think about it for a minute. "I do not really have any hobbies. In France I have no time for hobbies."

"Sooo..What do you do?" No hobbies? Wow, what a drag. He put on another thoughtful face.

"Watch TV?" He shrugged. It looked like I had my work cut out for me. Eh. I'd plan things later.

"I'll bet we'll be able to find you something to do here." I gave him a thumbs up. I was hoping he knew what that meant. Loud clicking got the classes attention and we turned our heads to the doorway. It was odd. I'd never seen this teacher before. He wore black army boots. Hence the sound of the clicking. His hair flowed out behind him, kind of like on of those Japanese Anime characters, like Sesshomaru! Yah, Demyx was an Anime fag. But he was my Anime fag.

"Alright class." He said setting his briefcase down on the desk. Wow. He looked professional. "I'm Mr. Valentine and I'll be your art teacher this year." Oh yah I remembered that Namine said Mr. Leonheart was moving somewhere from last year. Namine took art every year so she would know I guess...She sat there listening intently to the silence Mr. Valentine was giving. Goodie two shoes. Maybe she should take notes on it too. Roxas looked uninterested. Surprise surprise.

"In my class," He began "We don't do mini-projects, sketchbook assignments or any of that rubbish." Okay good. At least the guy was blunt and straightforward. "We will be working on a project for the whole semester. I will pick your partners at random so don't even bother asking."

Everyone groaned except for our little table of three, the suck up girl, the foreign kid and the guy who was a little too over obsessed with the foreign kid. Yah. I'll admit I was...fond of Roxas. I crossed my fingers hoping I was partnered with the little French bundle of sunlight.

"Alright." He pulled out a tin can with paper in it. "First pair is...Selphie and... Tidus." Everyone instantly cracked up at that. Selphie was freakishly in love with Tidus. I think she stole a pair of his underwear from the boys' locker room once. Tidus groaned, banging his head on the desk.

"The next pair will be Axel and..." You can only imagine how much I was hoping. "And...Roxas." I had to literally grip my chair to keep from jumping in the air. Namine seemed to sense my discomfort and gave me a funny look. I turned my gaze over to Roxas. The damn frog just rolled his eyes at me! ME! The nerve of some people! After Vincent had meagerly destroyed the classes liking of him, he furthered the directions on the project. "Now this project can be of any medium and it's up to you to impress me. You'll have time to work on it at home as well as in class. I looked over to Roxas once more. He was hardly paying  
attention to what was being said. He was staring at the tip of his pencil, mouth slightly open as he concentrated. I chuckled at how intrigued he looked with the pencil.

"You know, it works better if you put it on the paper."

"It is weird looking..." He remarked, still staring at the pencil tip.

"You're easily entertained aren't you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No..." He put his pencil down. "He," He nodded towards Vincent. "Just bores me."

"I totally agree with that. Do you know how to play Tic-Tac-Toe?" Great. I just had to pick the most boring game in the history of mankind.

"No, what is it?" He asked.

"I'll show you." I smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. "Okay. Each person chooses to be the X's or the O's. I'll be O's I guess. So you pick a square to put your letter in. Whoever gets three of the letters in a row first wins the game." I drew out the small grid.

"Oh. Okay." I needed to get him to talk more. I really did. After a moment of putting down our letters I looked up. "Not so hard huh?"

"No." He remarked and stuck a X right below my O in the center square.

"Thought so..." I drew an O next his Roxas' X. "But I win." He looked rather shocked and confused.

"What?" Damn. He thought they could only be in rows, not diagonally. I hit my head.  
"Oh Sorry. You can win diagonally too. Wanna restart?" He shook his head.

"It is boring." Everything must have bored Roxas. Jeez. I took a deep breath.

"Say, do you want my phone number?"

"I do not have a phone." He answered. Couldn't he just use the house phone? Maybe he wasn't allowed to.

"Oh." Sometimes I can't control what I say. For example, the next thing that came out of my howling screamer was.

"You should smile more." I got a confused look.

"Why?"

And again, here's another example.

"Because I like your smile. It's nice."

He blushed softly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I felt my cheeks turn red as well.

"You know, I can hear you two." Namine said with a slight frown.

"You really are Kairi's evil twin aren't you?" I pouted.

"I am not." She pouted back.

"She has a twin?" He looked amazed.

"No." I chuckled. "But my sister and Naimne are a lot alike."

"Oh." He laughed a little.

"I was going to say," He turned to Namine. "You and I would have had something in common."

"Really? You have a twin?" She asked.

"Oui, mademoiselle." He answered. And here I was left out of the conversation.

"Really?" I was curious too, dammit! "What's his name?"

"Yes." He nodded again. "His name is Ven."  
I could have had a nosebleed right then. THERE WERE TWO? Oh God! Double the pleasure! Roxas was just smiling away, oblivious to the thoughts going through my mind.  
But Roxas had to be the cuter one! Yah. That had to be it. I probably had the cheesiest smile on his face as I fantasized.

"Axel?" Namine asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" I admit it. I'm a spaz. When I jumped up out of surprise I flipped out of my seat. And of course when there is a red head idiot falling out of his chair there is laughter.

And what's worse, Roxas didn't even offer to help me up! He was probably laughing the hardest of anyone!

"Mr. Thomas do we have a problem?" Mr. Valentine was certainly not as amused as my fellow peers. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yah the chairs here suck." I mumbled under my breath.

"It wasn't the chairs fault." Namine giggled. Roxas had this sly little smirk as he chuckled at me. Maybe this kid wasn't as cute as I thought he was.

The ringing sound of the bell pierced through the incessant laughter.

"Alright class I'll see you tomorrow with an idea of what your projects will be on." I stood up and dusted myself off. Mr. Frenchy Mc. Sassypants pulled his little checkered messenger bag over his shoulder. I was about to say something snide when Namine spoke up, sensing the awkward feeling in the atmosphere.

"What class do you have next, Roxas?"

"Er..." He dug through his bag and pulled out his schedule. "Gym Class."

"Aw! We don't have that together! I can show you the gym if you want."

"That would be very kind of you." He smiled at her. Ug. Women! Gym...I knew I had that sometime. I pulled out my schedule. SCORE! Now I could redeem myself.

"I have gym next period too." I said.

"Oh!" Namine seemed happy just for the sake that Roxas would now have someone to show him around. "Then Axel can show you the way. I'll see you later Roxas." And no goodbye for me. Typical. Roxas didn't seem pleased about this. He was frowning slightly.

"Shall we?" I asked after a couple moments.

"Okay." He sulked and muttered. What the hell was so bad about me?! The kid acted like I had a disease!

"Do I bother you?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed and upset.

"No." He answered. Okay at least I didn't freak him out to badly. "You are just a little weird." Scratch that last comment.  
"How so?"

"The way you greeted me in the hall was weird." Oh yah. I had been hitting on him. Shit. "You have those things under your eyes and you just fell out of your chair while yelling."

"They're tattoos and Namine caught me off guard." I pouted and thought for a moment. "Okay, so what do you like about me then?"

"Uh..." He looked at me and shrugged.

"Aw come on! There has to be something!" I urged him on.

"Uh..." He looked me over. "I like how tall you are."

I felt myself smile at how cute he was.

"I like your eyes. They're really pretty." ACK! I was flirting again!  
He turned his head away as if to hide something.

"Thank you."

"Axel!" Demyx came running up to me and jumped into my arms.

"It's nice to see you too Dem."

"Last class sucked! I have science this hour."

"Ewww. I have gym. By the way this is Roxas. Roxas this is Demyx."

"Hello." Roxas seemed a little dazed.

"OH! You're the exchange student! Nice to meet you."  
Demyx smiled. "Hey Axel, you don't mind if I bring Zexion with me tonight do you?"

"Nope."

"Awesome!" Demyx pecked me on the lips. "See you later!" I waved and then turned to look at a little surprised Roxas.

"Who was that?" well he didn't seem freaked out. Maybe he was bi or something.

"Oh. That's my boyfriend." I rubbed the backed of my head. It was an old habit when I got nervous. But what did I have to be nervous about anyway?

"Ohhh...Who is Zexion?"

"He's Demyx's friend. Why?"

"Just wondering why he would need to ask to bring a friend..." he mumbled. Now that he mentioned it, it was odd.  
A few minutes later we were at the gym.

"Alright, herewe are." I said stopping in front of the doors.

"What do we do in this class." I blinked and smiled.

"We play sports and work out."

"Oh." Again, he didn't look too pleased. Maybe he didn't like sports? Aww come on! Who wouldn't love a good basketball game?!

"Everyone gather around. this year we're going to provide uniforms. So pick out your size and go get changed." Mr. Strife pointed to the bins. Cloud Strife was the toughest male teacher in the district. No one dared to deny him. Roxas looked nervous as he pulled out clothes from the bin. I had to contain myself while I pulled out a medium sized uniform. I was going to see Roxas change his clothes!  
We grabbed two lockers and I made sure they were right next to each other. I prayed that I didn't have BO. My face grew warm as inch by inch of the blonde's supple chest was revealed. Wow. He was skinny but well built. I took of my shirt as well keeping a subtle eye on the blonde as he pulled off his pants. I couldn't see much but his legs were cute. I could see him blush softly.  
Soon enough we were out into the gym. And of course, Roxas was already walking over to the group of girls huddled together. He began to talk to them flashing his beautiful smile. I know it was odd but as I leaned against the bleachers, I felt very envious of that. They didn't deserve Roxas. After about five minutes a loud whistle blew.

"Alright!  
We're gonna play a quick game of basketball. Boys against girls." Cloud sat down in his chair. "Girls start with the ball."  
I looked over to the girls' side of the court and my world came crashing down around me. I groaned. Kairi was in this class. DAMN! And the devil child was starting with the ball. The game began. I knew something very bad was going to happen. Kairi passed the ball to Olette, and the brunette dribbled down the  
court. Wakka tried to block her so when she passed the  
ball landed in Roxas' hands. He stood there for a minute blinking at the orange ball in his hands. "RUN ROXAS! GO!" I yelled to him as he looked around franticly. He began to dribble down the court. I was in front of him, attempting to block for him and the next thing I knew he was on top of me. "owwww..."

"Sorry!" He said quickly, blushing and starting to stand up again.

I tried to stand up too but this time I toppled over making Roxas on the bottom. His little face was bright red. I looked at him, suddenly feeling like I was being pulled towards him. I was staring so it was natural that Roxas turned even redder. I inched may face towards his. Everything seemed to slow down and disappear except for the two of us. His eyes seemed to haze over as he brought his face closer to mine. Our lips brushed softly together. And, for a moment, I was in heaven.

A/N Mamotte Ageru: Dunanananananana MAMOTTE TO THE RESCUE! -randomly jumps out- I went in and edited this whole chapter to get all the freaky things away. 'D Now I get to go to Pet's Mart! Muuuu! I do love going to Pet's Mart. FISHIES! -spazz-

P.S. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. -bow-


	4. Ennemie

**Mamotte Ageru: Er...Sorry for the wait? It was my bad. I get caught up in school and what not so I can't find any free moment that my brain wants to type. But I got it done. I hope you're happy.**

**And I just came back from a trip to Europe. I got to visit Roxas' hometown: Paris. So, now I'll be able to give the lowdown on Paris from Roxas' eyes. It'll be fun. Enjoy this, though.**

* * *

As soon as I walked into the art room a cute blonde girl called my name. When she smiled and waved I knew she had been the one to call me over. A grin was plastered onto my face as I practically skipped over to her. A cute American girl calling me over? It was what I always wanted! I sat down across from her at an art table.

"I'm Naminé." She explained, holding out her hand to me. I shook it softly. Now that we were friends I could greet her the French way...hehehe... "How do you like America so far, Roxas?" She asked me in that sweet, singsong voice of hers. It was beautiful!

"It is very nice. I do not enjoy McDonald's, though." I frowned, remembering my early morning breakfast experience with Hayner. McDonald's should change their slogan from Over 1 Billion served to: Over 1 Billion Arteries Clogged. Yuck.

Naminé giggled at my joke. I felt like I could puff out my chest and pretend to be a super hero then. I felt so esteemed when I made her laugh! "Not many people like McDonald's here either." She said, smiling.

I opened my mouth to say something back to her, when a certain redheaded fool decided to join the conversation. He sat down next to me and opened his mouth, cutting me short. "Sooooo Naminé, who else is coming tonight?" Axel asked. Again with that stupid music thing? He just wouldn't shut up about it, would he?

"I don't know. I don't think Demyx has invited anyone." Naminé tapped her chin thoughtfully. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen! I smiled softly at her, trying to block out the green-eyed menace.

"You're coming, right?" Axel asked. At this moment I felt totally left out of the conversation. I didn't want to go to this thing and I didn't know what to say.

"Of course." She smiled at him. Her smile was amazing! I wish she would smile like that at me all the time!

It was only a few seconds after she had responded to his question that it hit me. She was going to this...thing of Axel's? Well, if she was going then I must go as well! I made up my mind right then and there that I would tag along and see what this music thing was all about! Well, actually it was just to get closer to her, but I could go under the disguise that I really cared.

"So Roxas, do you like coffee?" Axel asked me. I finally looked back at him. He was drawing some...stuff on a piece of paper. Moron.

"It...is alright." I mumbled. I really didn't want to talk to him. I wish Naminé had asked me!

"So, got any hobbies?" He kept on asking. I really did wish Naminé had asked me.

"Well..." I thought for a moment. "I do not really have any hobbies. In France I have no time for hobbies." It was true. All I did was school, homework, or hang out with my friends. That was busy enough for me!

"Soo...what do you do?" He asked. God damn it. I really wish he would stop talking to me!

I thought for another moment. "Watch TV?" It was really all I had done while I was in America. Damn that MTV and its addictiveness! (Excusez mon francais.)

"I'll bet we'll be able to find you something to do here." He gave me a thumbs up. What did that mean? I cocked an eyebrow at the thumbs. Strange American boys with their silly sign language! I was about to tell him a thing or two about hand gestures when a clicking sound was heard. It came softly, almost silently, and yet it made the whole class settle down. Everyone looked to the front.

The man standing there had flowing raven hair, pale skin, and a frown set across his face. He seemed pretty enough of a man, but what kind of self respecting man would let their hair grow out that long? It was unnatural. But, I digress, this was my teacher and I would have to respect him even if he didn't have respect for himself.

"Alright class." The man started and I focused on his mouth. Wow. The curves of his mouth were just perfect. Why must he frown so much if he had such a beautiful mouth? Surely it looked better with a smile. "I'm Mr. Valentine. I'll be your art teacher this year." He paused and looked at the class, as if he were evaluating us for what we were worth. Technically I'm worth more since I'm imported. I leaned my chin on my hand and listened, not really paying attention. If I got in trouble I would blame it on how I couldn't translate that quickly. "In my class we don't do mini-projects, sketchbook assignments, or any of that rubbish. We will be working on a project for the whole semester. I will pick your partners at random so don't even bother asking." ...Partners? I glanced around the class. Well, they all seemed nice enough. Anyone would be perfect as long as I wasn't with the redheaded creature sitting beside me.

"Alright." He began, seeming to have come to a conclusion of some sort. I looked back up to see him holding a tin can. What was this?! I blinked a little and watched the can. Hm... He pulled out two slips of paper. "First pair is..." He unfolded them and read them. "Selphie and Tidus!" He exclaimed as the class snickered. What was so funny? From what I could see the girl was a brunette (and a bit on the cute side) and the boy should be happy for that.

Mr. Valentine shook the tin again and pulled out another piece of paper. "The next pair will be Axel and..." He had to pull out another piece of paper. I felt sorry for the poor person who had to be paired with him. "And...Roxas." I felt my eye twitch a little at that. Well, I suppose I would be in self pity for the rest of my American art class. Axel looked over at me, I suppose to judge my reaction. My eye lid twitched again and I rolled my eyes, willing the muscle spasm to stop. Axel turned away, frowning slightly. I rubbed my eye and finally the muscle stopped.

Mr. Vincent finished calling out the pairs that would be working on some sort of art thing together. Everyone seemed a bit on edge at the poor teacher. "Now this project can be of any medium and it's up to you to impress me. You'll have to work on it at home as well as in class." I took this time to inspect a pencil that had been lying on the table. It looked old and worn out. A classroom edition pencil, no doubt. Probably been used by several hundreds of students each day. I felt sorry for the poor thing. It must've felt like a prostitute...not that prostitutes are a bad thing.

"You know it works better if you put it on paper." Axel whispered to me. I kept my eyes trained on the pencil.

"It is weird looking." I told him, but what I didn't tell him was of The Adventures Of PP, the Pencil Prostitute. Ah, I like to daydream a bit.

"You're easily entertained, aren't you?" He asked, lifting one of those small, red eyebrows of his. They were so petite, and cute! They should have been on a girl.

"No..." I had to think about what he said. Easily entertained? I didn't really know what that meant but I went with it. "He," I nodded towards Mr. Valentine. "Just bores me."

"I totally agree with that. Do you know how to play Tic-Tac-Toe?" He asked. I had no idea what it was.

"No. What is it?" I asked, putting PP down.

"I'll show you." He pulled out a piece of paper and another pencil. "Okay, each person chooses to be the X's or the O's. I'll be O's I guess." He drew a grid on the paper. "So you get to pick a square put your letter in. Whoever gets three of the letters in a row wins the game." He explained. I understood what it was now.

"Oh. Okay." I said, waiting for him to give further instructions. We started the game shortly after that.

After a few moments had passed he looked up at me and asked, "Not so hard, huh?"

"No." I said slowly as I put an X below his O. Ha ha, no row for you mister!

"Thought so." He remarked as he drew an O. "But I win." I blinked at the paper. What? How could he have won?! I studied the paper for a moment. Looks like he put them in a diagonal line. WHAT?! I thought they had to be in rows across or down! That cheating little bastard! He didn't tell me on purpose!

He hit his head softly. "Oh, sorry. You can win diagonally too. Wanna restart?" He asked. I didn't want to play any kind of game with him ever again unless I knew all the rules...which meant I would probably have to play it before without him around. (He's a cheating bastard.)

"It is boring." I said, not wanting to come right out and tell him I didn't want anything else to do with him.

"So, do you want my phone number?" No I do not want your phone number, you cheating bastard.

"I do not have a phone." That was a lie. I had an international cell phone I could use to call my family. I just didn't want his phone number.

"Oh." He paused for a moment. "You should smile more."

I looked up at him, completely perplexed. Where did that come from? "Why?" I asked him, wanting to know what this outburst was all about.

"Because I like your smile. It's nice." He smiled at me.

I blushed softly. Look, a compliment is a compliment no matter who it comes from. And that was a very flattering compliment to get. "Thank you." I said softly.

"You know, I can hear you two." Naminé said, looking at us with a frown.

"You really are Kairi's twin, aren't you?" Axel said, trying to pout. He was too...I guess, developed to pout. Only cute little people could pout. Like Naminé! I bet she had an adorable pout.

"She has a twin?" I asked, looking up at Axel, blinking.

He laughed slightly. "No, but my sister and Naminé are a lot alike." He answered.

"Oh." I paused. "I was going to say," I turned to Naminé. "you and I have something in common."

"Really? You have a twin?" She asked, smiling brightly at me. Really, she was just too cute!

"Oui, mademoiselle." I smiled back at her. The French had just kind of slipped out.

"Really?" The redhead fiend asked beside me. "What's his name?"

"Yes." I nodded. "His name is Ven." I smiled. They both looked so interested in my brother! Ven would have loved to meet them...At least he would have loved to meet Naminé. He was a sucker for cute blonde American girls too.

"Axel, what are you thinking about?" Said cute blonde American girl asked. I turned to look at Axel.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" He yelled right before falling out of the chair. Oh wow. What an idiot. I sighed and refused to look down.

"Mr. Thomas, do we have a problem?" Mr. Valentine asked.

"Yeah, the chairs here suck." Axel grumbled. Wow, someone's just digging themselves deeper and deeper.

"It wasn't the chair's fault." Naminé giggled. I smirked and laughed slightly at her little joke. Heh, it was a bit funny.

The bell rang. I looked upwards and then remembered. Oh yeah, I'm in an American school. Right. That means I get to go to my next class!

"Alright class, I'll see you tomorrow with an idea of what your projects will be on." Mr. Valentine said as a last minute notice. I stood and pulled on my messenger bag. They were all the rage in France. I could tell Axel was a little disgruntled so I didn't want to say anything to him. Might make him even more angry.

"What class do you have next, Roxas?" Naminé asked me. Right, she was supposed to be my guide to each class! Sweet!

"Er.." I had to open a few pockets in my messenger bag to find my schedule. "Gym class." I said, finally finding it.

"Aw! We don't have that together! I can show you the gym if you want." She offered. I smiled at her. She was too adorable!

"That would be kind of you." I answered.

"I have gym next period too!" A certain green eyed monster said.

"Oh!" Naminé exclaimed. "Then Axel, can show you the way. I'll see you later, Roxas." She smiled before leaving. Noo! Naminé! Don't leave me here! I frowned.

After a moment of silence Axel broke it. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Okay." I said, still frowning. I wanted Naminé to show me!

"Do I bother you?" He asked as we walked, sounding a tad annoyed at me.

"No." I answered. Which was the truth. He didn't get on my nerves...much. "You are just a little weird."

"How so?" He asked. I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"The way you greeted me was weird." I paused. "You have those things under your eyes and you fell out of your chair while yelling." Yes, that would do for an explanation.

"They're tattoos and Naminé caught me off guard." He pouted again. No pouting for tall people! "Okay, so what do you like about me?" He asked. Drat, I don't know!

"Um..." I thought then shrugged. I didn't have anything on the top of my head.

"Aw come on! There has to be something!" He urged. I still didn't know.

"Uh..." I looked up at him. "I like how tall you are."

"I like your eyes. They're really pretty." He returned. I quickly turned my head to the side, hiding a blush.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Axel!" Someone yelled before running up to Axel. I could tell he was running because I could feel a rush of air hit me as he passed by. I turned to see a..boy in Axel's arms. A boy yes, but he was a bit freaky looking. He had a mullet...Yuck.

"It's nice to see you too, Dem." Axel replied smiling. I just stood there, awkwardly. So, I spaced out a little bit.

Back to The Adventures Of PP, the Pencil Prostitute! When we last left her, PP was standing on the corner, a gun tucked behind her back. 'Just wait till that bastard drives up...' PP thought, glaring at every car that drove by.

There would have been more to that episode if a kid hadn't bumped into me and broke me out of my daydream. The mullet guy was looking at me.

"Hello.." I said, not really knowing what was going on.

"Oh! You're the exchange student! Nice to meet you." He turned back to Axel. "Hey Axel, you don't mind if I bring Zexion with me tonight, do you?"

"Nope." Axel answered, short and simple. Wait...There was something wrong with that request.

"Awesome!" The mullet gave Axel a quick kiss on the lips. Wait...did I miss something? "See you later!" He waved slightly and ran off. I blinked at him as Axel turned to me.

"Who was that?" I asked. I really didn't have any idea.

"Oh. That's my boyfriend." Axel explained. Oh! His petit-ami! That made sense.

"Ohhh...Who is Zexion?" I know, I'm just a bundle of questions.

"He's Demyx's friend. Why?" So the mullet's name was Demyx. Got it.

"Just wondering why he would need to ask to bring a friend." I said. It was just a bit odd, but maybe that's how Americans did it these days.

"Alright. Here we are." He said as he stopped in front of a pair of doors.

"What do we do in this class?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"We play sports and work out." He explained.

"Oh." I frowned. I don't have very good hand-eye coordination so sports were a bad thing for me. Ven was the athletic one. I was the brains.

We went into the gym and as soon as we got there the teacher yelled, "Everyone gather around!" We all gathered around without hesitation. "This year we're going to provide uniforms. So pick your size and get changed." I frowned. We had to change out of our clothes? This was ridiculous! I went to the small bucket of uniforms. I knew I everything else would be too big for me. I looked a little uncertain at the clothes. I didn't know what size I was in American! But at last I figured out a pair of shorts and a shirt that would fit and headed to the changing room.

Axel decided to grab a locker right next to mine, which I didn't mind much until I started to undress. I could feel his eyes on me as I took off my shirt. A blush started to rise to my cheeks as I pulled off my jeans. Well, at least he was changing while watching. When I was done I headed out the door whether he was ready or not.

When I got out I saw the other students all grouped together. I really didn't want to spend more alone time with Axel so I headed for a group of girls. I knew one of them. Her name was Olette. Hayner had introduced me to her yesterday. She was nice, and cute! But not as cute as Naminé. Axel didn't follow me, which alright with me. I didn't care.

"Hey Roxas!" Olette chirped at me. I smiled. She introduced me to her friends and they all started to ask me questions about France, and of course Paris.

A whistle was blown. Everyone looked towards the teacher. I didn't even know his name. "Alright! We're gonna play a quick game of basketball. Boys against girls." The coach yelled at us. Did he really have to yell? We all had ears.

The game started shortly after that and I just jogged half heartedly with all the boys. I didn't really know what was going on, but I didn't want to know. I would just screw it up. And, suddenly, there I was, holding the god forsaken orange ball in my hands. Hm, it felt kind of funny.

"RUN ROXAS! GO!" Axel shouted at me. Well, he didn't have to yell. I had ears.

I started to dribble down the court, people following after me. I didn't like this. Not one bit.

My foot scraped the court, making a squeak noise and causing me to lose my balance. I toppled over, landing right on top of Axel.

"Oh. Sorry!" I said quickly, blushing softly at my blunder. I started to stand up, but at the same time so did Axel. Hands and feet were misplaced, causing us to fall over again, this time with me on the dirty court.

He looked down at me, as if there were no one else in the world. He started to move his face closer to mine and instantly my face flared up in heat. It was getting really hot in here...Yet, somehow, I started to lean towards him. Why you may ask? Probably because of that look on his face. It was so...wonderful. His lips barely touched mine. And I realized something. This is wrong.


	5. Somebody Told Me

**A/N: **HOLA!! :'D /freezes in her place/ ehem…I mean BONJOUR!! 8D I hope all of you Rose De La Purete Fans are ready for the next chapter! :"D Because it's coming in a week! … jkjk. Mammotte and I love you all for reviewing so please don't hesitate to do so again! Now without further delay here's the next chapter about You're favorite french blonde and you're sexy pyromaniac who actually isn't a pyro in this story,…/coughs/

**Disclaimer: **We DO NOT own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

IT STOPPED! My heart fucking stopped and I thought I was going to die! I couldn't feel my face because it must have been so red! Anyway, yes, my lips were touching Roxas'. The little French dick, who I, for some hellish reason, was abandoning my own boyfriend for! Of course the bittersweet moment didn't last that long because a loud screech came from the girls side of the court.

"OH MY GAWD! AXEL! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Ah my adoring, yoai loving, But-her-face, fangirl was at my side in an instant. So of course, for both mine and Roxas' sakes, I pulled back and let out a loud moan.

"SHIT! MY ANKLE! I THINK IT'S GONNA FALL OFF! Yuffie go get Cloud-puff!" Hah! Those drama lessons paid off well! As for the name 'cloud-puff' well…I don't think I should say because Mr. Gym Teacher may throw a hissy fit I he finds out Demyx and I caught him and Leon in a little 'happy fun time'.

Roxas seemed to fall for my act too.

"Can you get up?" he asked in his thick French accent.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm saving our reputations…" I wiggled my ankle and he seemed to understand.

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud marched forward, Yuffie tagging along behind him. I moaned loudly again, gripping my ankle.

"Sorry coach…I think I sprained my ankle…" I put on a pout. Roxas rolled his eyes at me. The little shit! That was twice today! TWICE!

"Alright…I want one hundred laps in the pool when we start next week. Nanette!"

Roxas snapped his head up. He looked like a deer in the headlights of a semi-truck. "Take Thomas to the Nurse!"

Of course Roxas nodded and he helped me up, being gentle so he wouldn't 'wound' me further.

We successfully made it outside, which was quite confusing for me. Weren't we supposed to go to the nurses office? Roxas set let go of me and sat down on a bench in the school yard, crossing his arms.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I-I don't know…" I said, feeling a little more than flustered.

"You have someone in your life already. You should not disappoint them by kissing me." He continued.

"Look" I said sighing. "I think it was just the heat of the moment."

"Yes of course it was." He rolled his eyes at me. And there's eye roll number three! I swear If I had a hundred dollars every time that boy rolled his eyes, I'd be so rich!

"I may be foreign but I am not stupid."

"I never said you were." I felt… pretty bad about kissing him. "I don't know why I did. I wasn't thinking." I frowned. "I admit I think you're cute and I do regret kissing you but for some reason I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry." I looked up with soft eyes. Most people say my eyes are really intense but I could literally feel my eyes relaxing slightly. "Can we just start over?"

"Start over?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

An exasperated chuckled escaped from me. "Yes. Can we just forget all that's happened and just…try to start over on better terms?"  
He blinked at me. Aww that was adorable!

"Bet…ter…terms…" He stopped to think. Now that was even better! His cheeks were red with frustration but his face was calm.

"I guess so...No looking at me in the dressing room though!"

I beamed and chuckled. "Okay, okay. I won't." I held out my hand for him. He shook it only once, just like before, before letting go. "We should get back to class." I looked towards the gym, feeling a sense of foreboding. Wow! Big word!

"Yes…" Roxas began to walk back to the gym.

By the time we got back to the Gym the game was over. I heard a sigh and turned to the blonde which it had come from. I could see why he hated Gym. He sucked at Sports. In the changing room, I kept my word (with a bit of difficulty) and didn't look at the blonde as he dressed. The rustling of clothes next to me was frantic. Roxas must have been nervous about me eye raping him. HUMPH!

As I pulled on the rest of my clothes I looked over to the now dressed blonde. I wondered what class he had next.

"So where's your next class?"

He opened his schedule while trying to get his checkered messenger bag on but it slipped off his shoulder.

"History." Man, he never talked much. I was determined to change that. I took the paper from him and looked it over.

"I have calculus." Sick. I made a face.

Roxas seemed to grimace at my ugly expression. I probably scared him!

"I do not like math." He mumbled.

"Neither do I." I laughed softly before pulling my own bag over my shoulder. "Roxas." I turned to him ready to give him some good consul.

"If you ever have any questions about things that confuse you or our culture or whatever, don't be afraid to ask me or Namine." I smiled and touched his shoulder softly.

"I can ask Hayner. Thank you." Oh thanks! Just blow me right off! But I smiled anyway even though I feel a bit insulted.

"I suppose you could."

"I have to go now. Bye!" He quickly bent down for his bag and ran off.

"See ya…" I smiled slightly even though he couldn't hear me and walked of on my own.

* * *

It was around seven that night and I was backstage tuning Nixon at the Coffee Bean. Demyx told me he'd gone off to get some coffee eagerly dragging Zexion with him. Something was fishy about it but I let it slide. I mean I was flirting with Roxas so of course I was probably just paranoid.

I was totally maxed out in punk wear, by order of Marluxia, the band's 'manager'. I, myself, preferred more Indy scene. My shirt and jeans were black and God were they suffocating me. The straps and chains were no help to that cause either. The only normal things I would wear were my trusty checkered converse and my lovely lip ring.

I spotted the little blonde devil and Namine walking in through the door, which was next to where I was tuning. "Hey, guys!" I called to them. Namine smiled and walked over to me. Roxas gave me a funny look. It was probably because my stomach was showing slightly…or it could have been my whole getup.

"Hey, Axel! Where's Demyx?" Namine asked.

"He getting coffee." Roxas was still staring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked a bit annoyed.

He blinked. "Axel…Why do you wear that?" He pointed to my clothes.

"I don't usually." I frowned. "It's just for concerts. Why? Do I look bad?"

"You look funny…" He blinked again.

"R-Roxas…That's not something nice to say…" Namine smiled nervously.

Now I thought this whole situation was hysterical so I began to laugh. Har. "I-Is that good or bad…M-Me looking funny?"

He shrugged, just staring a me as I laughed.

"S-Sorry…What you said was kind of funny!" Smiling warmly, I picked up Nixon and began to strum.

Roxas nodded, still clearly not understanding.

"We're going to get seats now. Break a leg, Axel!" Namine grabbed Roxas hand and steered him away into the crowd. Before they disappeared, I head Roxas speak.

"Why did you tell him to break a leg." Of course I chuckled and strummed on Nixon a bit more.

"Ladies and Gents! Put your hands together for The Back Allies of Heaven!"

Larxene spoke into the microphone pumping her fist into the air before sitting down at her keyboard. The girls in the crowd screamed. Ah! My adoring fans! The curtain opened and I began to slam down chords on Nixon and the rest of my band buddies came in after me.

"Breaking my back just to know your name

Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game

I'm breaking my back just to know your name

But heaven ain't close in a place like this

Anything goes but don't blink you might miss

Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this

I said heaven ain't close in a place like this

Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight ."

I'd been told my voice was the best in the state but…I had to refuse. I honestly thought Demyx was a better singer than me. I looked out into the crowd to see Roxas with a soft look on his face. That made me feel like I could fly!

"Well somebody told me

You had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February of last year

It's not confidential

I've got potential "

After another couple minutes of slamming down on Nixon, who looked pretty beat, I stopped and bowed to the audience of screaming girls and punks. All in a days work for the mighty Axel!

I made my way through the crowd over to Namine and Roxas who were talking eagerly. It was odd…I hadn't seen Demyx in the crowd.

"Hey Nami, what happened to Demyx?"

"I thought he was with you…" She trailed off softly.

I had a bad feeling. "He said he was going to get coffee but it shouldn't have taken him that long…"

"Let's go look for him. Roxas and I will go!" They both stood up. I smiled. It was nice to have to people who would do that… even if one was indifferent to the situation. I went back stage to grab a drink and as I came back out with Nixon. I saw a frantic Roxas speeding towards me.

"D-DEMYX! HE WAS WITH A GUY!"

* * *

**A/N: **Holy mother I wrote this all in one night! XDD wow! Anyways I think we're a bit predictable XDD because I think you all saw that coming! XDD oh well we have more tricks up our sleeves! Tehehehe. Read and Review please!


	6. Lola

**A/N: Happy Akuroku day, everybody! This is a little present for you Akuroku lovers. A nice update! Yay! Have fun.**

* * *

As I sat there, my lips touching this boy's, I couldn't help but think back to when I had my first kiss. It happened when I was ten years old, and with the girl next door. My brother and I had rescued her kitten from certain death in the rafters of her apartment room, and she had kissed each of us on the lips as a thank you.

Axel's lips were just as soft as hers. I considered myself bisexual, but I had never been with a guy in any sense. Kissing Axel was just like kissing a girl. If I closed my eyes, would I see a girl or would I see Axel kissing me? I didn't have time to try this out. The kiss was abruptly stopped by a loud yelling from the other side of the court.

"Oh my gawd! Axel! Are you okay?!" I heard the scuffing of feet as someone apparently ran towards us. Axel pulled back from our "kiss" and I got a good look at the girl running towards us. She had short black hair and bright brown eyes. She wasn't very cute...At least not to me. I like girls with long hair.

"SHIT! MY ANKLE! I THINK IT'S GONNA FALL OFF! Yuffie, go get Cloud-Puff!" Axel said quickly. I stood up. Axel was hurt! And he said shit! (Tee hee.)

Axel may have been a jerk but when a jerk was hurt, I had to help out! I mean, I may not be the nicest person in the world but no one deserves to suffer! ..Well, I suppose there are special situations where people deserve to suffer. Oh PP the Pencil Prostitute, you'll get your revenge someday!

"Can you get up?" I asked sincerely. I really did hope he could. That way I could kick him in his ankle again for kissing me! Not that I didn't like that kiss...It was just I had respect for relationships. I didn't want to turn out like my dad.

Axel rolled his eyes at me. I was taken aback by that. What had I said to upset him so much that he had to roll his eyes at me?! He ought to be grateful that I actually care enough about him to ask! Humph!

"I'm saving our reputations." He whispered and moved his ankle slightly. Oh. He was pulling a fake. Got it. I suppose I can forgive him for his rolling of the eyes at me.

"What the hell is going on?" The coach came over. God I was so scared of him! I think I visually shrunk away from him even though my feet didn't move.

"Sorry coach, I think I sprained my ankle..." Axel went on, looking like a little kid who had gotten a scratch. He pouted. I hated that pout. I rolled my eyes at him. Okay, so maybe I hadn't forgiven him for rolling his eyes at me.

I think Scary Coach Man started to say something but I don't know what it was. I was lost in my own world...again. This time I didn't think about PP The Pencil Prostitute, I thought about the kiss Axel had given me. I touched my lips lightly. That wasn't so bad, except for the fact he had a boyfriend.

"Nanette!" Scary Coach Man yelled at me. I jumped a bit. I hope I never run into him in a dark alley. "Take Thomas to the nurse."

I nodded and started to help Axel up, making sure to be extra gentle with him because he was "injured." I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held onto him around his waist. I led him outside to the courtyard I had glanced at on my way to my locker this morning. I let go of him and sat down on a bench. Time to get things straight.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked. I really wanted to know. If Axel was in love with his petit-ami, why would he kiss someone else?

"I-I don't know..." He answered quietly.

"You have someone in your life already. You do not need to disappoint them by kissing me." I kept on. I wouldn't want Axel kissing someone else if he was with me...Not that I want him to be with me, of course! Just saying hypothetically.

"Look, I think it was just the heat of the moment." He sighed softly. I wish it had felt like the heat of the moment for me...But it felt like so much more..

"Yes, of course it was." I rolled my eyes again. I was getting more upset about this than I should have. "I am foreign but I am not stupid." I huffed. Everyone thought foreigners were stupid and inferior. I was guilty of it too. That's why I knew he thought I was stupid.

"I never said you were." He replied with a hint of remorse in his voice. That was actually...endearing to me. "I don't know why I did. I wasn't thinking." Well, I wasn't either. Now I feel a bit bad about chastising him. "I admit I think you're cute, and I do regret kissing you but for some reason I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry." I looked over at him and our eyes met. He really looked like he was sorry. He almost made me smile. Almost. "Can we start over?" He asked.

"Start over?" I asked, cocking one of my eyebrows. What did he mean by start over? Start this conversation over or start the kiss over? I didn't get it...

"Yes. Can we forget all that's happened and just...try to start over on better terms?" He asked.

"Bet..ter...terms..." Okay, what did those two words mean again? It was one thing studying English in a classroom and using it to tell tourists off, but it was another to use it constantly. My cheeks turned pink from frustration. Finally I got it! "I guess so...No looking at me in the dressing room though!" I had to add on my own conditions.

Axel's entire being lit up at my words. How could I have conjured some change like this? I felt rather...flattered at that. "Okay, okay. I won't." He promised. He smiled and held out his hand. I smiled softly and shook his hand once before letting it go. "We should get back to class." He said. I really didn't want to. Couldn't we just stay out here longer?

"Yes..." I said reluctantly. We started to walk back to the gym, now friends. Now that we are friends I suppose I can't think bad things about him...Or many bad things. I have this problem with complaining a lot. I don't know if any of you have noticed...

When we got back the game was over and everyone was heading to the changing rooms. I let out a sigh of relief. No more sports! Ah ha! I felt so triumphant, as if I were the reason the game had stopped. We went into the dressing room silently and changed. I switched outfits quickly because I didn't know how well he would keep to our agreement. When we were done he started a conversation. He talked a lot, but I suppose I'm starting to like that about my new friend.

"So where's your next class?" He asked.

I pulled out my schedule while my other hand tried to put my messenger bag on. It didn't work out so great. My bag slid off my shoulder, but I didn't care much about it. "History." I said, looking at it.

"I have calculus." He said and made a scary face. I grimaced at the word 'calculus.' I hated math. Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate it! But I'm pretty good at it; I have to help my brother with his homework sometimes.

"I do not like math..." I said, frowning. Numbers were like the mafia for me.

"Neither do I." He said softly as he pulled on his backpack. "Roxas." He said and I looked at him.

"If you ever have any questions about things that confuse you about our culture or whatever, don't afraid to ask me or Naminé." He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. How endearing! I was so warmed by his offer!

"I can ask Hayner. Thank you." I said, quickly gathering my stuff. This new warm fuzzy feeling I had towards Axel was scaring me. I didn't want to be around him any more. I mean, he says we're friends now so I have to go all weird on him? No, no, no. That was bad.

"I suppose you could." He said. I blinked slightly. Had he thought I meant I wouldn't ask him? Geez, I'm bad at choosing my words.

"I have to go now! Bye!" I said hurriedly, all but sprinting from him. I wanted to get to my next class and get these weird feelings out of my brain..or heart...or wherever scientists decide feelings come from.

* * *

It was settled. I was going to Axel's little show with Hayner and Naminé. Oh the joys we would have on our way over, me and Hayner! We already had a bit of fun at the dinner table. Hayner went on about how much he loved spaghetti and I went on about how good Hayner would look if he was covered in spaghetti sauce. And then I proceeded to wipe spaghetti sauce onto his cheek.

At seven we went to this coffee place where Axel's band would be playing. I won't lie to you; I was excited. It was something I normal teenager would do in America! I was officially part of the American teen society! I felt so happy!

Hayner drove us to the place but didn't come with us; he dropped us off and said he had to meet someone somewhere else. I hadn't been expecting that, but that was alright. It just meant I got to spend more alone time with Naminé.

We walked into this place (dubbed The Coffee Bean.) together. As soon as we entered Axel caught us.

"Hey guys!" He called out to us and, of course, we went to him. He was dressed...all kinds of wrong. I sized him up, my eyebrows furrowing. This wasn't Axel...this outfit just screamed, 'I'm Emo! Molest me girls!' It was gross. Even his lip ring was weird. Maybe if he wasn't dressed like this the ring would have looked alright. Someday I'll get him to wear it just for me.

"Hey Axel!" The cute little blonde beside me said. "Where's Demyx?"

"He's getting coffee." The redhead answered. I was still thinking about his outfit. "What's wrong?" He asked me. He sounded a tab annoyed with me.

I blinked. "Axel...why do you wear that?" I asked. I pointed to his outfit. It was so...weird.

"I don't usually...It's for concerts. Why? Do they look bad?" He frowned at me.

"You look funny..." I said softly. Since we were friends and all I should be blunt with him and tell him when his choice of clothing sucks.

"R-Roxas...that's not something nice to say..." Naminé was hoping to calm the sea, I suppose. Axel did seem the type to be pretty violent when angry.

Instead of yelling at me and possibly beating me to a pulp he started to laugh. I'm glad I didn't get killed tonight. That would have cut my time with Naminé short. "I-Is that good or bad...M-Me looking funny?"

I shrugged. I didn't know what to say. He was just laughing so much and not maiming my poor fragile body. I didn't really know why he was laughing at this situation, however.

"S-Sorry...what you said was kind of funny..." He tried his best to explain. I just nodded, still confused.

"We're going to get seats now! Break a leg, Axel!" Naminé said cheerily as we started to walk away. I frowned.

"Why did you tell him to break a leg?" I asked. Naminé let out a beautiful laugh that sounded like a chime.

"It's an expression we use. It means good luck." The girl explained to me. I nodded, understanding. We sat pretty close to the front, but it was still blocked by a few heads a couple of overweight people. I have no problem with big people. If they like to eat that's there thing, not something for me to hit them with a diet book over. To each their own.

Naminé told me a bit about what was going to happen now, and I had to explain to her that I have been to concerts before. She blushed slightly at her mistake and nodded, clearly embarrassed. Aw! She was just too adorable!

"Ladies and gents!" A blonde haired woman with...bug antennas? Yelled into the microphone. "Put your hands together for The Black Allies Of Heaven!" All the girls started to scream. Even Naminé did, but a lot more quietly than the others. She was just trying to support Axel, I noticed. The band members all came out, Axel first. I watched him and only him. He walked to the microphone that the blonde lady had been at seconds before and started to sing into it.

"Breaking my back just to know your name,

Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game,

I'm breaking my back just to know your name,

But heaven ain't close in a place like this,

Anything goes but don't blink you might miss,

I said heaven ain't close in a place like this,

Bring it back down bring it back down tonight,

Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight."

Axel's voice was like a beautiful spring breezes that had the hint of rose smell floating in it...It was beautiful. Judging from his voice I hadn't thought he'd make an exceptional singer. But he did. It lulled me into a sense of harmony, making my features soften and to watch Axel like he was an angel singing to me and only me. I have never felt so enchanted by a voice before.

"Well somebody told me

You had a boyfried

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February last year

It's not confidential

I've got potential."

I listened to Axel sing for the rest of the time, his voice carrying me away with every syllable he uttered. I felt all warm inside when he finished. I guess I know why all those girls had been screaming their heads off when the band first came on. Axel was amazing.

When they were done playing I started to talk to Naminé about it.

"Why did you not tell me he was so good?!" I asked her. She giggled again.

"I didn't think to tell you." She said, seeming to be so happy with the world at that moment. Oddly, I felt so happy with the world at that moment too.

Suddenly Axel was there. "Hey Nami, what happened to Demyx?" He asked. Who was Demyx? ...Was it the weird haired guy? Axel's boyfriend? It was from the look of worry on Axel's face.

"I thought he was with you." She said, her voice sounding alarmed. This perked worry even in my ice cold heart. Where could that disaster of a haircut have gotten off to?

"He said he was going to get coffee but it shouldn't have taken him that long..." He trailed off. Well, this certainly was a predicament.

"Let's go look for him! Roxas and I will go!" Naminé offered. I wasn't too happy about finding this weird guy, but if it made both Naminé and Axel happy to find him I could look for their sakes.

Naminé and I walked away from Axel, going back towards the back of the shop. While Naminé scanned the crowd for her missing brother (I had been informed of this on the way to the back of the room) I glanced around. Oh look! A door! I'm a bit of a curious fellow. I opened it and..

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. There was Demyx all wrapped up nice and cozy with some blue haired guy. They were quite close to each other, seeing as how Demyx was shoving his tongue down the other's throat.

They broke away when they heard me. I got quite the glare from Demyx. Naminé turned around when she heard me yell.

"Demyx!" She shouted. Before she turned on her brother she told me to go find Axel. I simply nodded and started to hurry through the crowd.

I spotted him off the bat because of his bright red hair. He turned towards me as soon as I set eyes on him. He seemed to have some kind of magnet to me. Like, if I look at him he must look back at me. Weird, huh?

"D-DEMYX!" I yelled to him. "HE WAS WITH A GUY!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so let's try something fun now. We're going to try to get more than 12 reviews for this chapter and beat the last chapter. I know, I know, Roxas' chapters are a lot more boring compared to Axel's since he just repeats what has already happened. But c'mon. Show the blondie some love. :) **


	7. Comfy In Nautica

The words didn't seem to process right at first, with Roxas' quick speaking and frenchtastic accent. After a moment though, I felt my stomach lurch. Demyx was with…another guy?

"What?!" I turned my head spotting my…boyfriend, who'd stopped a few feet behind Roxas. There were a couple of dark bruises on his neck, which I was sure weren't from me. "What the hell is going on?" I stalked past Roxas feeling the anger rising. This was not happening. But for some reason, it didn't really surprise me. Demyx had been acting…off. He'd gotten a lot more sexual with me and less talkative with me…not that I was to complain. I thought that was what he wanted so I went along with it.

"I don't know WHAT he's talking about." Demyx huffed out. "He walked into the storage room were me and Zexion were smoking and he just starts freaking."

That little piece of shit! Demyx couldn't lie for his life. I could always tell because he'd scratch his left hand.

"Stop lying." I couldn't stop the bitterness that came out with my words. "What did you do?"

"I told you…we were smoking!" A second lie! I turned to Roxas who shook his head. I knew it was true. Roxas didn't like me so he wouldn't make up things about Demyx. He'd have to be jealous to do that. My lip quivered slightly as I held back tears.

"You were with Zexion and now you have the nerve to lie to me?" I spat. "Tell me the fucking truth."

"How did you know tit was Zexion?" Demyx asked averting his eyes.

"You've been talking about him a lot lately. So is this true or isn't it?!" I said through clenched teeth. I could feel the salty water prickling the corners of my eyes. Demyx nodded slightly, backing off.

"…It's true." He muttered not looking at me. I felt so disgusted. It felt like I had just been punched in my stomach. I tried to say some cocky remark back but all that came out was a shuddery breath. I took off out the door.

I ran out into the small, brushy park and sat down by a my favorite creek. I kept telling myself not to cry but I wasn't strong enough and the tears just bulldozed out of my eyes. I stayed there like that for a minute until a blinding light hit me in my sore eyes. I flinched away from it.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here past ten!" I sighed and just nodded, standing up again on shaky feet. Man I really did feel queasy. "You okay kid?" The officer must have noticed my eyes because he moved to put a hand on my shoulder. Of course I didn't want some creepy cop touching me so I quickly shuffled back towards the Bean. My voice was lost. I knew it was going to be impossible to sing for my fans. Not that I cared. It was really more to give myself a name.

After a few deep breaths, I opened the door, spotting both Roxas and Naimne looking a bit panicked. The smile that could have been there didn't show. I think the crying made my face numb. Besides…this wasn't really a time to smile.

"Axel…" Namine was quickly over to my side, straying a bit from me in case I snapped. God knows I wasn't far from that. "I…I didn't know Demyx did that…I'm so sorry." I could tell she was telling the truth as she placed her soft, moisturized hand on my arm.

" 's alright." I said taking another shaky breath, "I don't think I can sing though."

"Tell them to cancel the show." Naimne offered. "And then we can go to your house and I can make hot chocolate! Does that sound good?" I nodded even though I really wanted to be alone. "Go on then." She ushered me forward with her hands on the small of my back. I walked up to Cid, the manager of the shop and broke the news. After about…a minute of cursing, he nodded and told me to get home. Luckily we got out of there before the announcement was made. I didn't need more humiliation. We got in the car, my emotions getting slightly in check, as we drove back to my house.

I slumped down on the couch, wrapping my favorite purple fuzzy blanket around me, as Namine busied herself with the hot coco. Roxas sat down next to me awkwardly. Turning my head to him, I attempted a smile, which quickly turning to a quivering pouty face as I sniffed a sob back.

"Are you….okay?" he asked quietly.

I wasn't going to try to talk. It would come out sounding like a dying frog. Shaking my head , I let another tear fall down my cheek.

"Oh…" Roxas muttered. He just sat there awkwardly. Well goddammit he was gonna be useful! So I laid my head on his shoulder and began to sob, wetting his shirt with icky salt water. I felt Roxas' pat my shoulder slightly. That made it worse. I gripped hold of his blue polo shirt and sobbed into it. I didn't mean to make Roxas feel…awkward, like I'm sure he was. But I needed a shoulder to cry on. Literally. After a couple more minutes I sat up, feeling terribly embarrassed.. "I'm sorry…." I said whipping my red puffy eyes. This was going to be a long week. I was sure of it. But the funny thing was…I didn't know how wrong I would be.

* * *

It had been three weeks since my break up with Demyx and surprisingly, I didn't really care. The year was progressing quickly with activities and such and I guess I really did see this coming. Everyone seemed astounded by my…progress with the issue and I found myself hanging with some unexpected new people. For example, my best friend from last year, who I didn't see through out the summer, started to hang with me again. I couldn't see how much I missed Riku, until I had him back. Along with him came Sora. Since they were going out, they were definitely a packaged deal. Of course Naimne stayed by my side, still very guilty about her brother along with Kairi, Olette and Olette's boyfriend Pence. But the strangest thing of all, was that Roxas and I had become very close.

We'd had four sleepovers in that time along with sitting with each other at lunch. I was proud to say I was starting to know Roxas. I knew his favorite lollipop flavor, green apple, and why he had a cute little Teddy Bear with him. And as I got to know more and more about him, I started to begin to flirt. Of course it was unintentional at first but as I became aware of it…I started to become very fond of said French blonde. I noticed all of his little French to English slip-ups and how good he smelled. God I loved his scent. It smelled sort of flowery, like a rose. I couldn't get enough of that.

It was a Friday at school, well into October of course as Roxas, Namine and I sat at the art table scribbling over some paper.

"What are you doing for Halloween?" Roxas asked Naimne, clicking his tongue softly as he drew. Yes. I noticed things like that about him.

"I'm dressing up as Cinderella and Kairi is going as Ariel…" Figures they'd dress up as Disney Princesses. Roxas nodded.

"What are you doing, Axel? Hayner wants us to do this…Trick-Or-Treating thing…" he muttered.

I chuckled softly. "I don't really know yet." I tapped my chin thoughtfully. It was a serious debate between Egyptian prince and Vampire. Either one would do fitting my…Sexy physique. "I'll probably go as a Vampire." Yeah. And Hopefully I'd get to suck on Roxas' neck.

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "The suck blood thing." I'm sure he knew what it was, he just didn't know the English term for it.

"Yup. I'm not gonna make myself look creepy though. More…charming." I smirked and raised my eyebrows before laughing. "What about you Rox?" Yes I gave him a little nickname. It was cute. Short and sweet.

"I…do not know…Maybe I will go as a French person." He smiled playfully. Oh I could have just kissed his cute little nose right then and there.

"Roxas, you're silly. You're supposed to dress up as something you're not." She laughed and nudged Roxas. A quick idea came to mind.

"Hey Nami. Maybe we should pick his outfit out for him." I grinned playfully at the horror on Roxas' face.

"I do not want to be dressed up as a hooker!" Roxas said hurriedly. I blinked and raised a brow at that.

"Roxas, I need to tell Hayner to limit your TV time…" Namine mumbled, clearly annoyed.

I burst out laughing and, of course, Vincent gave me a glare to shut me up. Roxas blinked and began to laugh too.

"I think he'd make a good pirate." Yes. That would look nice. All I needed to do was get him to say 'arr'.

"I do not want to go as a pirate hooker!" Roxas begged again. "I do not want to knock on doors and say, 'I am here to take your booty!'" I clapped my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh. Roxas looked rather…serious about that.

"Have you been watching Hayner's dad's porn?" Namine asked flushing bright red.

"…He left it in the TV…" Roxas muttered twiddling his thumbs. The next thing I knew, I was on something cold and hard looking up at our table, howling with laughter. I could see Roxas' face and it was bright red. He was absolutely and utterly adorable!

"MR. THOMAS!" The great feeling of a good laugh disappeared as a deep and rather…angry voice boomed. "DO I NEED TO TAPE YOU IN YOUR CHAIR?" Mr. Valentine scowled at my wacky behavior. Clearing my throat, laughter stifled, I sat up and slithered back into my chair.

"No Sir…" I said quietly a bit embarrassed about my chair issues. My favorite little blonde grinned slightly at me and I returned the smile. "For the future Roxas, we're not going to make you wear sexual themed outfits for Halloween unless you want to."

"Oh…okay." Roxas seemed at ease now. I felt very good about that. Even though a flustered Roxas was extremely cute. On that note, I decided to discuss more important matters.

"What are we gonna do for the art project though? We haven't started yet."

Namine looked pretty smug at that comment but kept her mouth closed. Of course the art prodigy would be finished already. Duh.

"We could do a collage of the great things of America" Ug. I lived here all my life. That was the last thing I wanted to do. But I had to let him down in nice way.

"Naaa… it seems a bit too historical and less artistic." I thought for a moment before an idea popped into my head. "Hey!! What if I draw you and you draw me? My mom has oil paints and canvas in her studio. We could work there!" Truth was, my mom, Elaina, did just about everything. She was a chef, she painted, gardened and was a mother. That's why I loved my mom. She was very talented.

"That would not be very impressive…" Roxas muttered. Hey. It would be impressive if I got the little blonde to pose for me naked. Yes. Very impressive indeed. "We could paint the great things of America!" he seemed dead set on that idea. Of course, I wasn't at all. Okay. I'd played nice.

I looked to Naimne. "You've already finished your project! Can you help us out on picking something?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. It's gotta be you two." She didn't even look up as she continued to draw. Some help she was. At least Roxas didn't seem to hear me totally shoot down his idea. He was still rambling.

"We could paint a McDonald's sign here, a Burger King there, a donut in the middle…"

Somehow I didn't think fast food would impress Mr. Valentine at all. I groaned.

"Roxas I live here every day and so does Vincent!" Don't ask how I know his real name…just don't. "We'll have to come up with something more impressive than that."

Roxas frowned and crossed his arms. Damn. We were really locking horns on this.

"You come up with an idea then. I quit."

I sighed about ready to throw a pencil at Namine to get her to help. "Please don't quit! I need your input! But we both have to agree on something." Roxas just turned away from me. I looked at Namine, practically pleading to her. She sighed and put down her pencil.

"Axel…what would you like to do?" Namine asked softly. I thought for a moment.

"Something with people on it. Like a painting of a big part of a city with busy people walking around."

"And Roxas, you want to do something about America?"

"Yes." Roxas said simply sticking his cute little nose in the air.

"Well. Then, you two are screwed." Namine laughed.

I just glared at her. "Some big help you are." I muttered.

"I do not see why it cannot be about America." Roxas huffed cutely.

"Okay. Okay. We'll have something of both. We can have people and we can have American stuff in it…WAIT" An idea hit me in the head full force. Surely Roxas would like this! "We could paint a portrait of a major American battle! Like the civil war or the revolution."

"That is boring." Roxas frowned. Okay. Wow. People getting blown up, shot at and dying was boring. Just wow.

I sighed. "Fine…we can do something in the present but it has to have people in it!"

"A fat lady. We can call it, 'The American Dream'!'' Roxas grinned. He was so cute but that didn't change the fact that I was about ready to strangle him. I slammed my head down on the table, mumbling about every curse word I could until the bell rang. Roxas just smiled and started to pack up and after a moment longer of brooding, I did the same.

* * *

We soon found ourselves in the locker room listening to Cloud's speech on what we'd be doing today. I did not expect this at all.

"Okay as you know, we are starting the swimming portion of this class. Boys have to wear bathing shorts. Not Speedos or regular shorts. If anyone comes into the pool area with those I'm giving you a week's detention!" I blinked. Swimming. Which meant I'd see Roxas in a bathing suit! All my previous feeling of frustration towards the blonde dissipated.

"Girls are to wear one piece bathing suits! The same punishment applies for those who decide to disobey the rules. No jewelry either. After each class you are expected to shower to get the chlorine off. You are also to be naked! NO EXEPTIONS!" This was a bit too much.

"I like to swim." Roxas said smiling up at me.

I flushed lightly. Showering and changing into bathing suits would be very VERY bad for my libido.

"I like it too." I said keeping a grin on my face. After the spiel from Cloud about proper showering techniques, we grabbed our bathing suits from the bins (and let me say they were hideous too) and headed to our lockers to change. I followed close behind Roxas, mind lost in all of the terrible things I could do to him if I lost it.

Once at our lockers, Roxas set his things aside and slowly slid his jeans down. My eyes followed the pants all the way down, before I quickly lurched away from him and began to undress. 'Don't look at Roxas…don't look at Roxas…' Yup. That was my repeated mantra that I had to replay over and over again to stop myself. Once the little blonde beside me was completely bare, he glanced over at me as he slipped the suit up his perfect legs. I blushed even more. What was he thinking about me? Was I too skinny? Was I just plain gross! I swallowed thickly, a little more than self conscious as I slid my boxers off, already knowing I was slightly hard.

Roxas who was done by now, was leaning against the lockers, facing me. Oh god… I was too embarrassed to reply to him as he told me to hurry up. I pulled my suit up, finally covering my exposed length.

"L-Let's go…" I said trying to hide both my arousal and my blush, which I'm sure I failed miserably at.

"Okay." Roxas smiled slightly at me and walked out of the room. I followed him, hoping my half hard-on would go away after I got into the water.

To tell the truth I was actually an amazing swimmer. I used to be on the swim team when I was younger until I got bored with it. Once I was asked to join the Olympics but to tell the truth my work ethic sucks. I would never practice at all. I kept that a secret from most people.

"What do we do when we swim?" Roxas asked nudging me slightly. Of course I blushed.

"We just do the basic strokes like freestyle, backstroke, breaststroke and butterfly. Mr. Strife will tell us what we're doing when we get in." I said looking to Roxas softly.

"Oh, okay." Roxas nodded and followed me to the pool area.

"Okay! Today everyone needs to swim ten laps of whatever stroke they want. Get Going!" Mr. Strife blew his whistle and of course I was the first one in. The rest of the class was a bunch of pansies. The water wasn't that cold.

--

I was ahead of everyone else so I finished first too. The water was actually quite warm today. It was kind of gross, though. Roxas wasn't far behind me and when I saw him get out of the water I followed. We were the first two done, which was not good. I would be alone with him in the showers.

Bad thoughts ran through my head as I slipped the ugly black swim trunks off. I mean, it was gross. Who know what kind of person had worn these before I did. Yuck!. As I turned on my shower, I prayed to what ever higher being was out there that Roxas didn't take the shower next to me.

Thankfully, Roxas had pulled off his trunks a few showers away from me. It would be easier to keep my eyes from wandering that way. He seemed so at ease though. He must be really proud of his body. I looked down at myself, making a face. I didn't think I was that attractive.

As I looked at him, eyes close and water tricking down his body, I didn't really feel the need to blush. It was surprising because usually I was a really horny person. Now, for some reason…I didn't feel that way at all. Roxas was just so breathtaking. He had curves and muscles in all the right places…just beautiful. I wanted to hear that beautiful voice that went perfectly with his body.

"So, how are you liking everything so far? I haven't gotten a chance to ask you." Well I had many chances but usually I was just fawning over Roxas. To say the least, I was a bit ashamed of myself now.

He sighed and thought for a moment. "I like things okay." He said softly as he leaned into the water.

I smiled slightly at his accent. "Awesome."

"Yes, I guess it is awesome." He smiled softly and bean to scrub his spiky hair gently. Chuckling, I followed suit, scrubbing my hair with the vanilla and cherry smelling shampoo that the school provided.

"Are you doing okay?" Roxas asked softly and I turned to see him looking at me. I was sure he meant with the break up. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Actually, I kind of suspected it for a while. I just didn't want to admit." I began to rinse my hair under the nice hot water. "But…I think I'm starting to fall for someone else." Roxas didn't seem to get the hint.

"That is good." He turned and smiled at me. "I am glad." I smiled back, just wanting to move over there, to hold him close to me.

"Thanks for staying by me through this, Roxas."

"Anything for a friend." He started to soap his body. I sighed and blushed slightly at that turning to soap my own, gangly body. Yes I had muscle but I was…lean. Very lean. It was depressing though, that Roxas only thought of me as a friend. Well…I guess that was to be expected. I heard his shower turn off.

"I am done. I will meet you in the locker room." He said drying himself off and wrapping the white towel around his waist.

I wasn't far behind Roxas as he walked out of the shower room. The other boys were just heading into the place.

I wrapped the towel around my hair, to help it dry and to keep my clothes from getting wet, as I pulled on my boxers and skinny jeans. After a moment of shaking my head like a wet dog I pulled on my yellow T-shirt and began to fumble with the many belts and accessories I had Yeah. Kairi usually made fun of me for this. She told me I was like some gaudy Egyptian woman. Roxas seemed to notice too.

"Why do you wear so many things?" he asked. He was already done and sitting on the bench.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I think they're cool." I slipped on the last of my gel bracelets.

"They look distracting." He wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Distracting from what?" I asked a bit confused.

"From things." Roxas replied.

I blinked and ruffled Roxas' hair. "Well I like them." Roxas frowned and swatted my hand away. I thought for a brief moment and then took off a small silver ring. "Here." I said softly, slipping it onto Roxas slender finger. He blinked.

"What is this for?"

"A present." I smiled softly giving Roxas' hand a small squeeze.

Roxas beamed at me, something unknown shining in his beautiful blue eyes. "Thank you." He said softly.

I had the strongest urge to kiss him but I held back knowing it'd be for the better. The bell rang. "What are you doing this Saturday?"

Roxas shrugged and pulled his bag on. "Nothing."

I smiled triumphantly. "Would you like to come to the county fair with me?" I asked holding my breath.

Roxas nodded and smiled. "Yeah!" he looked really excited.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon." I picked my bag up. "I'll see you then." I waved and took off. I really hoped Roxas like me more than a friend. It would absolutely crush me if he didn't. But I noticed the beautiful smile he flashed me just then had something more in it than usual.


	8. Ainsi Font

**A/N:** Phew. I'm done! Yay! Long time no see, huh? Finally, an update! Yay! Sorry kids for not updating sooner. Life got in the way. :(

* * *

Do you ever get that feeling where you just feeling panicked and you have no idea why? You're laying in bed one night and your mind just starts to wander. Then, your heart beats really fast and suddenly you feel so stressed out, yet you can't remember why you're stressed. That's exactly how I was feeling when I told Axel what I had seen.

"What?!" The redhead seemed so shocked. Did I really do the right thing telling him? Let's see, if my boyfriend had been cheating me I would have wanted someone to tell me. So I decided that yes, I did the right thing. "What the hell is going on?!" Axel shouted. Seeing him like this...hurt me. Well, okay, maybe not hurt, but I was certainly worried. Now I was just going to sit back and watch the fireworks.

"I don't know WHAT he's talking about." Demyx started to scratch his left hand. "He walked into the storage room where me and Zexion were smoking and he starts freaking."

"Stop lying." Axel hissed out. Okay, even that stung me a little bit. Scary! I wanted my teddy bear righ then and there! "What did you do?"

"I told you...we were smoking!"

Axel turned those hurt green eyes towards me. I shook my head. They were definitely not smoking. And how dare Demyx imply that I was stupid! Axel didn't need this asswipe anyway...

"You were with Zexion and now you have the nerve to lie to me? Tell me the fucking truth." For future reference: Never piss off Axel. He's already intimidating but when he's mad...He gives me the shivers.

"How did you know it was Zexion?"

"You've been talking a lot about him lately. So is this true or isn't it?!"

C'est vrai! C'est vrai!(1) I don't lie!

"...It's true." Demyx muttered.

Axel seemed to stop in time before jumping back into it at lightening speed. He ran out the door. I followed him to the door of the coffee house but stopped. I was unfamiliar with this town. If I were to go out there and get lost, who knows what would happen to me! I felt a soft hand on my arm.

"Come on, Roxas. He'll be back. His car is here, anyway." Naminé said softly and led me back to the couch.

There was a coffee waiting for me there that Naminé had bought. It was so...big. Who could drink all that coffee? I picked it up and took a sip.

"I can't believe my brother..." The petite girl sighed softly. Now she was hurt too! What could a little french boy do to get everybody smiling again?! "Axel's my best friend's brother...And my friend too...I'm going to give him a stern talking to when I get home!" She decided. That look on her face was...adorable!

"Ah! Naminé! You look so cute!" I exclaimed. She had to know! She laughed softly and blushed. The more I got to know her, the less attracted I became. She was super cute, yes, but that didn't mean I had to try and date her. But that also didn't mean I still wouldn't comment on her cuteness. There was just too much!

"Ah! There's Axel!" She stood up quickly. I placed my coffee on the table and stood up with her. We rushed to the door, looking for Axel. He looked up at us with those pitiful eyes and my heart squeezed in on itself. Oh, if only I had my teddy bear...Axel would feel better if he cuddled with it.

"Axel...I-I didn't know Demyx did this..." She placed a hand on his arm. I stood there awkwardly. I wasn't a person someone could go to with their troubles. I didn't know how to handle them. Instead of letting them cry I would try to cheer them up and it would just...work out horribly.

"'s'alright...I don't think I can sing though." He answered her. No one should be able to say "It's alright" at a time like this! If it had happened to me I would have been curled up in the fetal position on the floor. (Secret: I can't handle things that hurt.)

"Tell them to cancel the show. And then we can go to your house and I can make hot chocolate! Does that sound good?" Naminé would be the perfect mother, I decided. Axel nodded. "Go on then." She said, ushering him forward. Axel walked up to a scary looking guy, then he came back and we went to his house. I didn't say a thing the whole time. What could I say? I was just a French outsider. Nothing I could say would make it better. When we got to Axel's house he just curled up on the couch with a purple blanket. Naminé went into the kitchen and started to make hot chocolate. I sat down beside Axel, feeling odd again.

Axel looked at me and tried to smile. It was lamentable. Okay, I couldn't stay silent for much longer.

"Are you...Okay?" I asked softly. Didn't I tell you I suck at this?

Axel shook his head and a tear fell down his cheek. Ah! This was too sad! Axel had been scary back there, but now...He looked like a kitten who was left on the side of the road.

"Oh..." I looked away. I couldn't look at him! It was too sad! Then suddenly there was something on my shoulder. This thing leaked salt water and sobbed. I put my hand on his back and patted him awkwardly. This just seemed to upset him more because he grabbed a fistful of my shirt and broke down completely. We stayed like this for what seemed like forever until he pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. For what, I didn't know.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the "Incident", as I referred to it. Three weeks since Axel and Demyx had broken up. In all honesty, I was glad. Demyx looked horrible anyway. Bah. Well, Demyx didn't look horrible, it was just his hair. If he changed his hair to one style he may have looked just fine.

Everything was going just fine in America for me. I was getting used to be homesick and my mother and brother would send me gifts sometimes by mail. Usually it was sweets from France that my host family wound up eating. Ah, such is the American way of life. Eat all sweet things that enter the house. I think I'm starting to gain a bit of weight too. Maybe it's because I don't walk to school anymore.

Besides becoming used to the American lifestyle, I was getting to know Axel. After the "Incident" we had become closer. It was almost like Demyx had been the one pulling us apart from each other in the first place. And he possibly was. After we started to become close friends, I noticed Axel would say funny things. Like, flirting funny things. I didn't think he was flirting, maybe that was just how he acted with friends. Who was I to judge? ...Correction, I am a judge. I just won't judge Axel anymore.

It was a beautiful Friday in October. The leaves were changing color and the air was beginning to get just a little chilly. It felt nice. It wasn't as pretty as Autumn in Paris, mind you, but it had its own beauty. I thought about Halloween, and how my brother and I would always plan our costumes together. If he was Frankenstein, I would go as Frankenstein's wife...from an early age I have been trained to wear dresses.

I looked towards Namine, wondering what she would do for Halloween. She would look cute as a cheerleader or something.

"What are you doing for Halloween?" I spoke up, softly clicking my tongue when I looked back down at my paper. That did NOT look like a cat.

"I'm dressing up as Cinderella and Kairi is going as Ariel.." She explained, still drawing. How cute! Disney princesses!

I turned to Axel, just wanting to be distracted from my not-a-cat drawing. Or really, any art in general. "What are you doing Axel? Hayner wants us to do this...trick-or-treating thing.." I didn't know what it was until Hayner had explained it to me. We had the same tradition.

Axel laughed softly. "I don't really know yet..." He tapped his chin as if in thought. He kind of looked cute just then. "I'll probably go as a Vampire."

"The suck blood thing?" I asked. Vampire was a funny word for it. I didn't really understand where it had come from. Is it bad that my first thought was Axel dressed up as Count Chocula? It was my favorite cereal in America.

"Yup. I'm not gonna make myself look creepy though. More…charming." He said. I think it'd be neat if Axel dressed up more scary than charming. It'd be kind of hot. He laughed. "What about you, Rox?"

"I…do not know…Maybe I will go as a French person." I smiled playfully at my table-mates. I could wear a beret and everything.

"Roxas, you're silly. You're supposed to dress up as something you're not." Namine laughed softly at me. She nudged me softly and I smiled at her. She was so cute!

"Hey Nami. Maybe we should pick his outfit out for him." Axel grinned at me. I probably looked like a deer in headlights just then.

"I do not want to be dressed up as a hooker!" I cried out quickly. That Halloween porno I found in the VCR....I shudder every time I think about it.

"Roxas, I need to tell Hayner to limit your TV time..." Namine mumbled. I probably wouldn't have been able to hear her if I hadn't been sitting next to her.

Axel began to laugh and I laughed a bit too. Mr. Valentine turned and glared at us, quieting us just a little bit.

"I think he'd make a great pirate." Axel commented. My eyes went wide again.

"I do not want to go as a pirate hooker! I do not want to knock on doors and say, 'I am here to take your booty!'" I said, now really scared. There was no way I was going to let Axel dress me. No way, no how!

Axel slapped a hand over his own mouth and his shoulders began to shake with the laughter he was trying to hold in. It wasn't really nice for him to laugh at my trauma...

"Have you been watching Hayner's dad's porn?" Namine asked me. I was glad to look away from Axel who was still trying not to laugh in my face.

"...He left it in the TV..." I twiddled my thumbs. I hadn't meant to watch it, but seriously, who leaves porn in their living room TV? It didn't make sense. I heard and clunk and looked over. Axel was on the floor, laughing...at me..I blushed furiously. Everyone was looking this way and Axel was embarrassing me. Great. The kids began to laugh at Axel, which was good. It meant they weren't laughing at me.

"MR. THOMAS!" Mr. Valentine shouted from the front. Uh-oh. "DO I NEED TO TAPE YOU TO YOUR CHAIR?!" He was so scary when he was angry. He made me want to crawl under the table and never leave.

"No sir..." Axel stood and put his chair back and sat back down. It seemed like Mr. Valentine even scared Axel, which was something pretty hard to do. At least in my humble opinion it was. "For the future Roxas, we're not going to make you wear sexual themed outfits for Halloween unless you want to."

Let out a sigh and eased down in my chair. My blush had gone away by now and I smiled slightly. I felt better now. "Oh...Okay."

"What're we gonna do for the art project though? We haven't started yet." I grimaced. I didn't even want to think about that nasty thing. Couldn't I just skip it? I really wanted to..."We could do a collage of the great things of America" I smiled softly. I was only joking of course.

"Naaa… it seems a bit too historical and less artistic. Hey!! What if I draw you and you draw me? My mom has oil paints and canvas in her studio. We could work there!" He suggested. Sounded good to work there but...how was my idea not artistic?! There had been many paintings of Americans and American life! I felt a little insulted.

"That would not be very impressive…" I was a little put out about Axel's blatant rejection of my idea. Axel had crossed the wrong boy to do that to. Even if it was a joke, he still thought my idea was the stupidest thing in the world. "We could paint the great things of America!" I wasn't going to give the idea up. Not now that Axel thought it was stupid, anyway.

Axel looked over at Namine. "You've already finished your project! Can you help us out on picking something?" Oh yeah, Axel. Turn to someone else to settle your debate. So very impressive.

She shook her head gently. "Nope. It's gotta be you two."

I had been talking all through this exchange, mainly because I was pretty angry at Axel. I'll show him a what for! "We could paint a McDonald's sign here, a Burger King there, a donut in the middle…" Oh yes, it would be beautiful and I hope Axel got a C for it.

"Roxas I live here every day and so does Vincent!" He was raising his voice at me! Not exactly loud, but still,it was raised. And that's what matters. "We'll have to come up with something more impressive than that." Oh, so now my idea's not impressive?! I felt my insides boil. Well, thanks for calling me stupid, Axel. I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

"You come up with an idea then. I quit." He didn't need my help anyway. Not when all my ideas are stupid.

"Please don't quit! I need your input! But we both have to agree on something." Axel pleaded. I just turned away from him. He could come up with his own damn idea and do it all by himself. I've had it with this project.

I could hear Namine sigh. "Axel…what would you like to do?" She asked him.

"Something with people on it. Like a painting of a big part of a city with busy people walking around." He told her. Oh, and that was impressive? I clenched my teeth together.

"And Roxas, you want to do something about America?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said simply and stuck my nose in the air.

"Well. Then, you two are screwed." She laughed. At least someone got some humor out of the situation. I was too busy seeing red to think anything was funny.

"I do not see why it cannot be about America." I huffed. Really, why couldn't it be about America? America was something that interested the rest of the world. My own mother almost paid big money for a painting of an American family. It didn't happen, but the fact still remained. She had wanted it pretty badly and so did the other people at the auction.

"Okay. Okay. We'll have something of both. We can have people and we can have American stuff in it…WAIT" He paused in his thinking and I looked back at him. Now that was more like it. A compromise. "We could paint a portrait of a major American battle! Like the civil war or the revolution." What? A battle? There were other, hundreds, or paintings dealing with those subjects.

"That is boring." I frowned. I just didn't want to say anything too nice to make it seemed like I cared about his idea. He hadn't done the courtesy for me.

He sighed. "Fine…we can do something in the present but it has to have people in it!"

"A fat lady. We can call it, 'The American Dream'!'' I was getting to him. I grinned. I hope he was as frustrated as I was. He put his head on the table with a loud thunk and started muttering things I had only heard Hayner say. They sounded angry. I kept on smiling. I have won this battle, _mon ami_.

* * *

As we stood listening, I had to feel a bit guilty about being so angry with Axel. But still, he basically called my idea stupid. That wasn't a very friend-like move from him. Our coach was explaining to us our duties for that gym class...I hated gym. And I hated art. Why did these two classes have to be back-to-back?

"Okay as you know, we are starting the swimming portion of this class. Boys have to wear bathing shorts. Not Speedos or regular shorts. If anyone comes into the pool area with those I'm giving you a week's detention!" Oh. I liked to swim. For recreation. I didn't know how much I was going to enjoy this class and its...swimming things. "Girls are to wear one piece bathing suits! The same punishment applies for those who decide to disobey the rules. No jewelry either. After each class you are expected to shower to get the chlorine off. You are also to be naked! NO EXEPTIONS!" I had to laugh on the inside. Americans were so funny. How could you shower without being naked? You could wear a bathing suit, but since the ones we were going to be wearing would be all logged with chlorine...well, it didn't make sense to wear one.

"I like to swim." I told my only male companion in that class. Axel.

"I like it too." He replied as we walked up to the bins and grabbed the suits. I had to grab an extra small one. I guess my waist is just too skinny.

When we got into the locker room I went straight to my own locker and began to undress. Better to just get started than put it off forever. Ven always told me I got undressed sexually. I had to admit, I kind of did. It was always like I was in a porno, slowly teasing my shirt above my head before tossing it to the side to work on my pants. I would unbutton them as slow as possible, mostly because I was dainty and didn't want to catch my fingers in the zipper. Then I would slide them down, exposing my chicken legs. Ven tried to make fun of them once, but the funny thing is, he has them too. I stuffed my jeans into the locker before pulling down my boxers. It didn't feel so bad, getting naked in front of everybody. They were all naked too. I pulled on my shorts and out of the corner of my eye I saw Axel looking at me. Thanks Axel, make me feel self conscious. I turned towards him when I was finished.

"Hurry up." I said softly, wanting to get out of the drafty locker room. It was like they had the air conditioner on all the time here to freeze us out of it.

I leaned against the lockers, looking at his body. He had a pretty nice body and it looked like he worked out. But I was with him a lot and I knew for a fact he didn't work out. He was too lazy. And his member looked like a freakin' snake. It looked like it would eat me if I made it angry. And it was growing a little bit. Not surprising. Axel liked boys and he was in a room full of naked boys. I was a little turned on too, but I kept it in my pants.

Finally, he said, "L-Let's go.." Aw, how cute. He was all flustered by the naked boys. And he was even blushing.

"Okay." I smiled at him. It was just too cute, the way he was acting right now. I led him out of the locker room and stopped near the pool. "What do we do when we swim?" I nudged him and he blushed. He must have known I was onto him. It's okay, Axel, I'm your friend!

"We just do the basic strokes like freestyle, backstroke, breaststroke and butterfly. Mr. Strife will tell us what we're doing when we get in." Axel explained to me. I didn't really understand what all of those were, but that was alright. I could just watch everyone else.

"Oh, okay." I nodded and followed him. I didn't really know where I was going.

"Okay! Today everyone needs to swim ten laps of whatever stroke they want. Get Going!" Mr. Strife yelled at us. Axel ran forward, leaving me behind in his dust. That was alright. I just found Olette and together we braved the water by sticking our big toes in first. We clasped hands together as a way of balancing.

"It's so cold!" She cried, taking he foot back. I frowned. It was pretty cold.

"Then we must get in!" I scooped her into my arms and jumped into the pool. She shrieked as we went down in the cold water and I'm sure Mr. Strife was giving us dirty looks through the blue.

–

I had tried to catch up with Axel the whole ten laps, but he was like a fish! He swam super fast and in my rush to catch up with him, I seemed to exceed everyone but him in the pool. _Never again. _I swore to myself. I was probably going to be sore in the morning from swimming so hard. My lung even hurt. And my throat! _I'm so sorry, body._ I apologized to it. Next time I would just swim with Olette and Kairi, and let Axel just swim as far and as fast as he could.

I climbed out of the swimming, panting a bit roughly. I thought I was going to die. People were liars. Exercise wasn't good for anybody.

I entered the locker room shortly after Axel did. Well, this would be good. There wouldn't be any boys for Axel to spring an erection out of the blue over. There was me, of course, but Axel probably just thought about us as friends. Nothing to get all hard over.

We went into the shower room and I chose a shower a bit father down from where Axel was. I slipped off my trunk before starting the water. I planned on rinsing them out too. They would stink to high heaven the next time I had gym if I didn't.

I felt so comfortable in here. It was fine to shower with just Axel. We were friends. Pretty good friends at that. It seemed normal to just shower with him. Although, it'd be a little awkward if we were using the same shower head at the same time in an itty bitty space.

"So, how are you liking everything so far? I haven't gotten a chance to ask you." Axel had turned towards me at some point I hadn't really noticed. I turned towards him and sighed.

"I like things okay." I answered. It was true. At first it had been a bit hard to get used to things but now that he had, it was like he had lived here his whole life almost. It felt as if Hayner's family really was his own family.

"Awesome." I smiled a bit at his choice of words

"Yes, I guess it is awesome." I began to soap up my hair. Axel began to wash his hair as well. "Are you doing okay?" I asked. We hadn't really talked about it since it happened.

"Yeah. Actually, I kind of suspected it for a while. I just didn't want to admit. But…I think I'm starting to fall for someone else." He told me as we rinsed our hair. I felt a bit sad. That person wasn't me? Dang...

"That is good." I turned and smiled at him. Even if I was sad I wasn't getting his attention, I was still happy he was getting over it. "I am glad."

"Thanks for staying by me through this, Roxas." He said and I smiled a bit more.

"Anything for a friend." I started to lather up my body. Showers always felt so nice. You felt so...fresh after you were done. Like you had gotten a new body or something. I rinsed and turned my shower off. "I am done. I will meet you in the locker room." I took a towel and ran it over my body and wiggled it through my hair. Then I wrapped it around my waist and walked out of the room, forgetting my shorts there.

Axel seemed to follow me out and we dressed together in companionable silence. I pulled on my simple, easy outfit while Axel fumbled pulling on his. It was so...much! Too much for any normal person to wear on a school day. I sat down on the bench to watch him better.

"Why do you wear so many things?" I asked him, frowning at all the accessories.

"I dunno. I guess I think they're cool." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"They look distracting." I wrinkled my nose. They did look distracting indeed. Like, if Axel were walking down the street and a car drove past him the car would crash because the driver was distracted by all of Axel's clothes.

"Distracting from what?" He asked me, looking very confused. I noticed the other boys were coming in and Axel seemed to be doing fine. Weird.

"From things." I replied, not really knowing how to answer that.

He blinked and started to mess up my hair. I batted his hand away. "Well I like them." He told me and I frowned. That was obvious. He took his hand away and pulled a silver ring off of his finger. He pulled my hand up and slid the ring onto my finger. It seemed to fit perfectly. Funny, he put it on my ring finger like he was marrying me or something. "Here." He said.

I blinked. "What is this for?" It was strange to just get a present out of the blue.

"A present." He explained. I smiled broadly as he squeezed my hand.

It made me feel so good inside that he would think enough about me to give me one of his treasured rings. It made my heart soar like an eagle over a wide open plain. Even if it was just a small token, something he did unconsciously and sporadically. But that was what I loved most about the action. It was just something he thought to do. It made me feel great, and loved. I wanted to give him a big kiss on the cheek, but that was weird in America..and in France.

"Thank you." I said softly as I smiled.

I heard the bell ring and sighed. I would have to leave him. "What are you doing this Saturday?" He asked me. Catalina had wanted me to help her make pies, something about how the presence of him made them taste better or something. I really wanted to miss it.

I shrugged and pulled my bag onto my shoulder. "Nothing." I replied. I really wanted to spend the day with Axel, not baking miraculous pies.

"Would you like to come to the county fair with me?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" I had seen the commercials for this thing. It looked very fun. All the rides...ah, I wanted to go so bad.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. I'll see you then." He waved and took off out the door. That was something about Axel. He could ask you to go somewhere, then leave you standing alone the next second. I sighed softly, all the happiness I had felt faded a bit. There I was, thinking maybe I was indeed the person Axel was crushing on, but then he just left me. I guess I'm not. I left the room to find Olette. I could walk with her to my next class since we had it together. She was probably still mad about the pool thing, though.

_1: Here Roxas is saying : "It's true! It's true!"_


	9. Finding, Wanting, Having

**A/N:** Wow.. It's been an eternity hasn't it? Both Mamotte and I apologize for the really long absence but a lot of things happened. For one thing about three months ago I had the chapter done… and of course my laptop broke… So I lost the will for a while to write as well as getting caught up in all of my class work. BEING A SENIOR ISN'T EASY GUYS! So now that summer's finally arrived we are going to finish Rose de la Purete. We don't expect to be getting a lot of reviews anymore but if you feel so inclined drop one by.

**Disclaimer: **Do you have to ask?

**Author of this Chapter: **inabox

**Chapter 10**

**Finding, Wanting, Having **

What can I say about Kairi? Well I suppose there are many things but the best word to describe her would be insufferable. She kicks my ass in Halo without even trying (something a girl should not be able to do) and she uses me as a damn mannequin whenever I have a date coming up… not that… going to the Fair with Roxas was a date. The fact still stood that at six o'clock on Saturday morning I was pissed. Due to the wet dream I had during the night I hadn't slept so well and I was finally warm and cuddled into my covers when out of nowhere the lights flicked on and there in the doorway stood the Barbie queen.

"WHAT THE FUCK KIARI?" I jolted up right in the bed. Bitch practically gave me a heart attack.

"Don't tell me you forgot your date already?" She smirked and made her way over to my closet. Normally I would protest about anyone going through my closet because of my… unmentionables… but I was too discombobulated to get in another screaming match. I was exhausted.

"Go away… please! I'm tired." Flopping back down on my bed I pulled the covers over my head with a loud exasperated groan.

"Not a chance. You know our pact. I help you with Calculus and when you go on a date I get to dress you." She pulled out a couple of tight skinny jeans looking them over for stains.

Why did I even make that pact? Oh right. Because I'm terrible at math.

"Just don't make me look stupid…" I mumbled and cuddled into the covers, trying to catch a couple more Z's while Kairi dug through my clothes. Sadly that didn't last long. The covers were yanked off me and I found a pair of dark washed jeans thrown over my face.

"mmmm… I dun wanna….." Maybe if I was stubborn enough she'd go away.

"Alright fine… I guess you'll just fail math then." She replied casually and started to walk out of the room. Of course that was not an option. I had to at least get a C in the class. I sat up and scratched my head, getting up.

"Pick out my shit… I'm gonna go shower…" I knew just how to wake myself up.

Once in my bathroom I locked the door and made my way over to the mirror. Ug... I really needed more chub. Yeah for all those people who complain bout being fat… You don't know how lucky you are.

My mindset wasn't in the right place. So I brought it over to the one thing that would get my blood flowing and wake me up. Roxas. There were so many things I could do to get off. Put him in a cute little maid outfit and fuck him in a café or maybe something more exotic… like making love in a steamy jungle. But.. No matter what fantasy I wanted to think of… it never seemed right. Then finally… I settled on Roxas, lying on the beach body exposed for only me too see, to touch. The setting sun glowed over his beautiful features as he laid there in the sand smiling at me.

That worked. I instantly hardened as I turned on the shower water and slipped off my Spongebob boxers, keeping Roxas smiling face in my mind. It was a good thing I knew what a naked Roxas looked like. It kept my fantasies so much more real.

I stepped into the shower, a shuddery breath escaping me as I ran my hands through my red curls, just above my aching member. Yeah. I'm a natural redhead. Hard to believe, no?

Roxas was at the forefront of my mind, the vision sweeping over my eyes as I slid down the wet shower wall, legs spread wide. My hands trembled as I began to finger myself. Oh… It would have been so much better if Roxas were here, his cute little fingers working around inside of me. I wondered… how good he was at giving head. Surely he wasn't experienced in that sort of thing?

After a bit of deep fingering, I took a long hard stroke on my cock, letting a bit of pre-semen dribbled down the edge. A loud moan tore through my throat as Roxas smiled at me and whispered the one thing I wanted to hear. _I love you, Axel. _

That was enough. A couple more strokes and I came, squirting my cum onto the wall in front of me. I was basking in the afterglow of my masturbation when of course a loud knock sent screeching, cold chills up my spine.

"Hurry up Axel! There's so much we have to do!" Kairi yelled in her… not so soft voice. With a heavy sight I stood on shaky legs and continued with my shower.

XxxXxxX

The ride to Roxas house was almost unbearable, the anticipation of bringing him to the Fair overwhelming my senses and driving me over the edge of pure insanity. I was fairly pleased with the outfit Kairi had picked out for me. She'd given me a green wife beater that clung to my body, showing off the muscle and tone I had along with the dark washed jeans and checkered converse. Of course, I added my own flair with all of my accessories (not jewelry) and tied my hair back in a tight ponytail. It was too hot out today to have hair on my neck.

Finally, I reached my destination, my stomach in knots as I pulled up into Hayner's drive way. I had to learn to breathe again, gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles went white. I looked over to the bouquet of roses I picked from our little garden in the back. I knew Roxas would like getting flowers. He'd probably be ecstatic. I mean… He was excited when I gave him my ring. He'd probably bounce up and down when he saw what I brought him.

After a couple more deep breaths I pulled myself out of the car and walked up the path to the front door. It was… odd that I was getting so nervous about this. My stomach felt like it was gonna fall out my ass. After a moment more of straightening my shirt and fixing my hair I knocked on the door and waited, holding my breath. Thank god Catalina answered.

"Oh! You're Axel, right?" Catalina was a very pretty woman, a bit stout (due to the loss of her figure during pregnancy) but pretty. I needed to remember my manners around her.

"Yes. And you're Hayner's mother?" I smiled.

"Yes, Yes." She moved aside. "Please come in. Roxas will be right down." I put the roses behind my back and waited, tapping my foot slightly out of nerves.

"Roxas!" Catalina yelled.

"Hold on!" A call came from up the stairs.

"Axel's here!" Catalina sounded a bit impatient. Maybe she was in the middle of something?

"Hold on!" Roxas yelled again.

I chuckled softly to myself. Roxas was a little spunky and I was a bit surprised he was acting like this with his host mother. In my family, being polite to adults is crucial. My mom used to spank us when we were rude. Ug… I can still feel that sting.

"He's a good kid." I said softly, smiling. It was to reassure myself and to try and help get the tension out of the air.

Catalina laughed. "He is but he's a handful too." I could see that. Roxas was a bit spunky.

"How so?" I asked, a bit curious.

"He likes to sneak into the liquor cabinet. He doesn't drink much but…" Catalina trailed off as Roxas walked down the stairs. His clothes were really tight. Cute and form fitting. His jeans were a light blue and on his top he wore a white short-sleeved shirt.

"Jeeze Rox, how can you breathe?" I teased before taking out the roses. "For you."

"I am not a big person." He spouted before seeing the flowers. "I do not like red." He said before a soft smile broke onto his beautiful face. "But I love these. Thank you."

That made me feel great. Roxas liked the roses (despite the color) and that put me at ease. Though I did want to know why he didn't like red…

"Next time I'll get you a different color then, 'kay?" I grinned.

Roxas nodded. "White is the color for friendship and red is the color for love." I blinked. So that was why… Roxas didn't think I felt for him. But even if he did… I'm sure he would have cast it aside as puppy love.

I smiled softly. "I see… then next time I'll get you white unless… we end up falling in love."

Roxas looked at me seriously before bursting into laughter. Wow… well that put a damper on my mood a bit.

"You make funny jokes." He giggled. But I wasn't joking… Did I even have a chance with him?

I decided it was best to drop the matter and I took his hand softly. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Roxas answered and smiled. I could see Catalina staring at our hands.

"Be back by twelve." She said softly. I was… a bit embarrassed but… I hoped I'd be getting a kiss tonight. In fact I was planning on it.

I led Roxas out into the car and once we were buckled I backed out of the driveway.

"So why were you taking so long up stairs?" I asked slightly amused. Roxas laughed lightly at the question.

"I had to get the pants on." I figured as much. After I merged onto the freeway I handed Roxas the Fair pamphlet. He looked slightly confused.

"This tells you all about the Fair and what we can do at it. You can pick some things to do." If I had looked I would have probably seen Roxas' cute, quizzical look as he scanned over the pamphlet. Huh… I've always had to wonder if reading English was hard for him.

"This." He pointed to the roller coaster. "I want to ride the roller coaster." I grinned. Yeah. I was always one for the big rides. But… did Roxas know how big it really was? I assumed so. He wasn't a stupid boy.

We arrived at the Fair grounds after a bit of driving and I parked my car near the middle of the lot. It wasn't too crowded, which was nice. We'd be first in most of the lines.

"Alright. Let's get going." I helped Roxas out of the car.

"Shouldn't we get tickets first?" he asked softly as he shut the door behind him. I nodded and led him over to the booth. Of course most girls think I'm attractive… not so much for my lanky body but for my personality and my face… well… maybe my body too. And of course the creepy carny woman at the ticket booth kept eying me with a suggestive look.

"Forty tickets please." I kept my eyes off to the side as she grinned at me with her rotting teeth.

"There you go hot stuff." She giggled and I quickly snatched up the tickets and moved away from the line. Roxas looked… a little ticked at the woman. He turned to me the emotion instantly gone from his face.

"Why so many tickets?" he asked looking confused.

"Well the rides here are like three or four tickets per person. So forty should be a good number. They're also good if we want to play games." I grinned as Roxas smiled, nodding in understanding.

"Oh."

"Well Let's get to the coaster." I chuckled and led Roxas through the Fair to the large Demon Drop. It looked so fun. I turned to Roxas who instantly froze and looked up at the ride. He was probably scared. "Hey… It's okay. I'll be right here with you."

We got strapped into the ride and I could feel Roxas shaking a bit. Poor kid… I felt pretty bad we'd started moving so it was too late to get off. We rose up the hill higher and higher. I turned to Roxas who looked absolutely horror stricken.

"Hey… you okay?" I asked softly as we neared the top.

"N-No…" he responded voice strained.

"It's gonna be okay." I said and gripped his hand tightly.

After the stop at the top I took a deep breath as we plunged down.

xXXxXXx

After the ride had coasted to a stop, I could feel my nerve ending alive and reeling with senses. Ah the adrenaline rush of a roller coaster. Nothing like it. Roxas… on the other hand, look like he was about to puke. He was breathing hard and his eyes were scrunched shut. Great… he probably hated me now.

As the chubby carny took our harnesses off I pulled Roxas close and led him to the nearest garbage can. I started to rub his back… something that my mom did for us when we wee feeling sick. "We'll go on easier rides and we can play some games…" I said softly.

Roxas only nodded in response and then the nasty sounds of gags and burps came as Roxas emptied the contents of his stomach into the can. I continued to rub his back. I wasn't really grossed out… but I felt really bad that I'd got him onto the ride.

"Just let it all out Rox…" I whispered softly. As soon as the sickness came on it went away and Roxas pulled back wiping his mouth.

"Sorry…" he said quietly, looking embarrassed.

I shook my head, upset that Roxas would even think to apologize for that. "No I'm sorry… It's my fault…. Here… let's get you a drink." God I felt so stupid. I should have thought things over before we'd gotten on the ride.

"It is not your fault. I wanted to go on it. Quit being so nice." He nudged me lightly as we stopped in front of a food booth. A pained chuckled escaped me.

"I can't help it." I answered, picking up a bottle of water from a cooler and paying the woman at the booth. I handed it to Roxas who greedily gulped it down. An idea sprung into my head. I was extremely good at the dart games… call it luck if you want… I call it skill! But I wanted to win Roxas something.

"Roxas… I want to win you a prize."

He blinked softly, his cheeks puffed up and full of water. Absolutely adorable.

"Like a bunny?" He asked after he'd swallowed. I needed to clarify what he was talking about. I hope he didn't mean a real bunny.

"Like a stuffed animal." I said softly and leaned on him lightly.

"Like a bunny?" he repeated. Well good he meant a stuffed animal. You never know with Roxas.

"Yeah. I can win you a bunny. Let's go find a booth with one."

We didn't search for very long when I spotted a large white bunny on the top shelf of a balloon dart game. The man running the game seemed quite bored. I handed him five bucks for a game. This would be simple. And I was right. Well of course I was right. I always am.

"Congratulations. What do you want." The man spoke monotonously as he leaned back against the backboard.

"The white bunny please." I grinned down at Roxas who seemed to just glow with happiness. It made me fell a lot better to know that he was having a good time. Once I'd retrieved the bunny from the man I handed it to Roxas. The blond took it into his arms and cuddled it close.

"What are you going to name it." I had to say I was curious. Maybe he'd name it something French… I always liked hearing Roxas speak his native tongue. It was… a turn on.

"Axel." He answered softly and held the little creature out in front of him. I blinked and my heart skipped a beat. Had I heard right?

"Really?" I asked not able to stop the blush that formed on my cheeks. I was so flattered.

"Yes." He answered. "Will you spray your smell on it?"

Whoa… He didn't mean… What I thought he meant. I suddenly felt… really heated.

"How do you want me to do that?" I lifted his chin with a finger, a hint of lust behind my words. Roxas didn't seem to notice.

"You know that stuff you use? The spray stuff… cologne? But it is not as expensive." He looked to the side blushing. Blushing! He was blushing! I felt so proud.

"Sure. I have some in the car. I'll spray it when we're heading back."

Roxas eyes lit up at that. "Okay."

I could feel my stomach grumble lightly. We hadn't eaten anything since we'd gotten there.

"Let's go get some food." I took his hand once more. I suppose that was becoming a habit of mine. We headed over to a sweet smelling booth where they were selling some funnel cake. Yum… my favorite. "God it smells so good." I grinned and closed my eyes, letting the sweet smell of fair food flow into my nostrils.

"it smells like grease." Roxas laughed softly.

"Yeah but a skeleton like me could use some fatty food." I answered looking down at my thin stomach. Guys my age should not be this thin…

"You are healthy." He smiled poking my stomach.

"But I'm sick looking." I pouted and rubbed my tummy.

"I think you look fine." Roxas grinned up at me.

I sighed as I ordered the cake. I was flattered that Roxas said that but I was sure he didn't actually mean it. "Yeah Fine. But really… I'm not attractive… I need more muscle."

Roxas laughed at me. "Who says you need more muscle to be attractive?"

I picked up the cake and led Roxas over to a table. Fumbling with my fork I decided to just use my fingers. "I do… at least… I'd look better with it."

Roxas smiled once more and took a piece of cake. "I like you just the way you are."

Of course I didn't believe him… no one could really convince me. "Thanks." I picked up a piece of cake and slipped it between Roxas lips grinning at the content look upon the boy's face. After he chewed and swallowed, he ran his tongue lightly over the pads of my fingers, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"I already had a piece of cake in my hand." He said in a matter of fact voice. I chuckled.

"But I want to feed you."

"Ohm… then do it again. " he placed his piece of funnel cake into my palm.

I flushed softly and repeated the process this time slipping my fingers between his lips. Roxas closed his mouth softly around my digits his tongue rubbing around them. I couldn't help but let out a soft noise. I looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes. We stared at each other for a long moment before he pulled back.

"I got your fingers in there." He smiled softly.

"So you did." A slight grin came over my face. I noted the sun was starting to set, its glorious light sinking into the horizon with shades of pink, orange and yellow.

"Should we head to the wheel?" he asked looking up at the sky.

I nodded. "Yeah… we don't want to loose a spot if the line gets too long."

We made our way over to the line, Roxas clutching little Axel in his arms. We were two people from the front and soon a large line formed behind us. Hah… too bad for those suckers who wouldn't get to ride. Watching the fireworks from the Ferris wheel was… magical to say the least.

We got into the small chair and the ride began to take us up, higher and higher. Soon we were at the top the sky growing darker with each passing moment. I needed to start a conversation so I looked to Roxas.

"So… besides throwing up… did you have fun?"

"Yes." He answered softly holding little Axel close. "Very much."

"I'm glad." I paused for a moment thinking over what to say next. "I was really nervous coming over here."

Roxas looked to me with wide curious eyes. "Why?"

Well… it was now or never… "well… I guess." And of course the minute I was about to confess the fireworks started going off. The sky lit up in beautiful colors with loud thunderous booms. Roxas eyes were wide in awe and wonder.

"Wow! It is so pretty from up here!" He beamed and leaned forward which made me a little nervous. What a way to ruin today… having Roxas falling off the wheel.

"It kind of romantic…" I whispered softly, pulling Roxas close to me, my hand resting lightly on his hip.

He turned to me and blinked. "What?"

I couldn't wait anymore. With my free hand I lifted his little chin, looking into his deep blue orbs. Those same eyes that entranced me not too long ago…

"What?" Roxas repeated once more, staring back at me a deep blush on his cheeks. With my heart beating faster than I ever thought it could, I closed the gap between our lips, eyes closed, waiting for Roxas' response. After a moment I heard a soft, light sigh as the blond pressed back against my lips gently, lovingly. I couldn't believe this. I had waited for so long and now… it was finally happening. I was kissing Roxas. Deciding to take things a little further I kissed down to the corner of his lips and downward to his neck, leaving a hot wet kiss upon the skin there. I could feel Roxas trembling beneath me, his breaths coming out in soft pants as I began to suckle on the tender flesh, leaving my mark. After a moment of heated licks and pecks, I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Roxas… I really… Really like you." My hand was trembling as it wandered up to his soft little cheek. He looked so happy, his eyes sparkling and his lips turned upward in a broad grin.

"Oh Axel!" He pulled me in for another kiss. Lips crashed upon lips for a brief moment before we both pulled away. "I really really like you too." He whispered.

And that ended one of the happiest nights in my life.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

A/N: Again sorry for the really really really really really long wait D:


	10. Un Plus

**A/N:** Here you go. I had a deadline to meet with this chapter and I met it. I really feel...tired of being pushed into the deadline. D: Anyway, enjoy.

**Author of this Chapter: **Mamotte Ageru

**The Real Chapter 10**

**Un Plus**

This morning had gone over just like any other morning for me. I slept until noon and had a good "Lunchfest". This is what Hayner called the meal you have when you first wake up, but it's too late to be breakfast and just about time for lunch. So it was "Lunchfest." My host brother had even gotten me to say in regular conversation. I remember telling my brother about it over the phone and he just laughed at me and called me a dork. I really need to lose that silly word before returning to France. All of my friends will laugh.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent with me, rolling around on the couch while watching MTV. I love watching reality shows and it helps me stay with what's up in American teen culture. I don't want to go to school asking if my friends "blew wind" or something else just as silly.

While watching, all my thoughts returned to that redheaded boy who confused me so much. I really didn't know what to think about him. Was he interested me in _that _way? I don't think I'd mind it...Heck, we've gotten along so well the past few weeks that I think being a couple with him would work. I took the ring out of my pocket and rolled it around in the palm of my right hand, just staring at it. I must have been blushing, because I called the attention of Hayner to me unexpectedly. I really would have liked him more if he wouldn't get in my face about the littlest things...literally.

I had to frown deeply when Hayner's face was only inches from mine. He had that sly little grin on his face that just told me that he was going to burst out with something completely absurd. "What are you thinking about? Me naked?"

At that I pretty much paled, all color leaving my face. "Of course not you freaky man child!" I hissed and pushed him a way. He teetered a bit, his calves running into the coffee table.

"Geez. I was joking. Are jokes a foreign concept to you?" Hayner asked, lifting a brow. What kind of remark was that? Hayner could be so rude sometimes...I really hated the slur for the French that some people used. The word Frog. It pissed me off like no other. Why, if I ever knew about someone calling me that I would mutilate them.

"Ha, ha, ha," I said sarcastically. "very funny. Did you not just see me laugh? I know jokes."

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He took a seat next to me. "But really, what were you thinking about?"

"...Axel is taking me to the Fair today.." I replied softly, still running the ring through my fingers. "I was just wondering if it was...more than a friend thing. He gave me this ring..." I held the ring out for him. He took it and rolled it around before giving it back.

"Well, I have the perfect plan for seeing if it really is a date or not." He smirked and stood. "Follow me to the lair." He said before heading up the stairs. I followed him up, touching the rail lightly as I ran up. The staircase always reminded me of my home in Paris. I have to admit, I do get a little homesick now and then.

When we entered the dirty blond's room I stayed in the door frame. If I ventured further into the depths of that mess I would never come out. Hayner reappeared moments later, holding a pair of jeans.

"These are the lady killers, as I like to call them. Put these babies on and nothing that's attracted to guys will be able to resist you." He held the pants out to me and took them.

"Thank you...it is very kind of you to lend me these. I appreciate it." I smiled at him halfheartedly. These pants looked...really small. I was surprised that someone who ate as much as Hayner could fit into them.

"Non poisson, mon frere!" He exclaimed and gave me a pat on the back. I scowled but he didn't seem to notice. It was great that he was trying to make the cultural barrier between us a little small by learning French but...He got that phrase all mixed up. He said: 'No fish, my brother.' While I'm sure he had meant to say, 'No problem, my brother.' He needed to get his words straight.

I held the pants in front of me as I walked to my room. The more I looked at them, the more I was convinced I couldn't fit into them unless I lathered my thighs in butter...Which wouldn't be a very bad thing if I were trying to be sexy for someone and getting _out _of pants.

I threw the pair of jeans onto the bed and headed for my desk where the laptop was. I wanted to check on Facebook. It really was just the greatest thing on the Internet for foreign exchange students like me. I could keep up with my French friends, and when I went back to France I would be able to keep up with my American friends.

I checked for who was online, quickly finding my friend Jean Paul on. We all called him Jeanette for his feminine tendencies. He always got mad at me the most because, well...that was a terrible story. We had gotten drunk at a party once and we had gotten a little crazy together. Nothing was penetrated, but lots of sweet goodies were placed on one another's bodies. Ever since he was always trying to get with me, but I never really liked him much after that. He was kind of creepy no matter how cute he was.

A Facebook IM window popped up, Jean Paul having sent me something. I really didn't want to talk to him, but I also didn't want to shun him too much that he thought I hated him. Funny how we don't want people to know our true feelings.

'Quoi de neuf?' He asked, which is French for 'What's up?'

'I'm waiting for my friend to come.' I told him in French.

'Sounds fun..a romantic friend?'

'No, just a friend.'

'That's good. I wouldn't want anyone hitting on my baby.'

'I'm not your baby. I am interested in my friend though so you don't have a chance.'

'So? If you go out with him, you can go out with me and you can have a boyfriend in every country.'

'That's cheating...I'm not sleazy.'

'I beg to differ.'

'Fuck off.'

And then I promptly exited the Facebook window. No way was I continuing to talk to someone who would put me down and expect me to want to date them! Axel was so much sweeter and kinder...I bet if I ran to him, crying about how Jean Paul treated me he would fly to France and kick his ass..Or at least that's a fantasy of mine. Then we would wrestle in my room and he would sex me up real good, using butter to lubricate my thighs. See, I told you butter would be good in a sexual situation.

But that fantasy just made me miss home a little more. Just thinking about my quaint little home in the Latin Quarter, my mother bursting in, asking me to model a dress for her and my brother coming in with his tennis racket, trying to get me to play. A small tear drifted down my cheek and I wiped it away. I was getting all homesick again so I stood and went over to my bed, pulling my teddy bear close and smelling Ven's cologne. Now I was satiated and rolled over, facing the pants. Time to try to get those on.

After wrestling for quite a while I finally pulled the pants on. They squeezed places I didn't know existed, and of course they highlighted places that would draw in any wandering eye. As I looked myself over in the bathroom mirror I decided that the pants made my butt look exquisite. While I stood there, admiring myself I felt a tingle in the bladder area. Ah yes, the art of relieving one's self. I went over to the toilet and pulled down the pants that I had tried so hard to get on. I thought that surely they would be stretched out enough by now that they wouldn't be as difficult to pull back on.

As I finished emptying myself I heard a knock on the door and heard the sound of Catalina greeting him. Great. Catalina was nice, but she liked to slander my name. Not that I cared too much about what she thought about me. I knew a lot of host parents didn't like foreign exchange children. It was mainly the crossing of cultures and of course, different norms for different houses.

I tried to pull the pants back up but failed ultimately. I really needed to get down there quickly. Who knew what Catalina would be saying about me. Nothing good. I let out a gasp as the pants tightened around my thighs again and let out a soft growl. I was going to defeat these jeans!

"Roxas!" Catalina called. She didn't have too much time to spread nasty rumors about me. That was good, but still couldn't get these pants on.

"Hold on!" I yelled back.

"Axel's here!" She called up again. Yeah, thanks Mistress of Captain Obvious, I figured that one out all on my own.

"Hold on!" I called, a bit more testily. I started to yank the pants so hard I was sure something was going to rip off of them. I tried this approach a few more times. It didn't seem to be working. So now I tried the slow and steady approach. I inched it up, bit by bit, and this was working a lot more than the random tugging. I had to let a laugh of relief when they finally reached my hips. I had won! This was very exciting.

I washed my hands before exiting the bathroom and walking down the stairs. I still had to get used to walking in these jeans. There was a very specific way one had to move in these jeans, and I had yet to master that technique. I could see Axel and Catalina waiting for me as I walked down. Why were Axel's hands behind his back? That was a strange way to stand...

"Jeez Rox, how can you breathe?" He asked. He pulled out roses from his back. "For you."

"I am not a big person." I said. I took the roses softly, trying not to blush or smile all silly like. So I bent my head down and smell them. "I do not like red." I stated. This was true, I wasn't a big fan of the red color. "But I love these." This was also true. Just the fact he had gotten them for me made me feel ecstatic.

"Next time I'll get you a different color then, 'kay?" He said. He was grinning and I could feel the happiness coming off of him like radiation. I figured this was a good thing. We would both need to be happy to enjoy the Fair.

"White is the color for friendship and red is the color for love." I explained, remembering what my mother had told me once when a little boy brought roses for Ven when we were children. They had been white roses, so she had told Ven not to worry. The boy only wanted to be friends.

"I see...then next time I'll get you white unless...we end up falling in love." He smiled as he said this. Was he..serious? I gave him a good long stare before deciding he wasn't. I let out a giggle.

"You make funny jokes." I said. Axel wasn't the type to be serious about this, was he? Not that I would have minded if he had been serious, but for now I was pretty sure he wasn't. He still spun my head around with his crazy words and actions.

He reached out and grabbed my hand. Like this, this hand grabbing confused me. Didn't couples usually hold hands? "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. Anything to get this show on the road and away from Catalina's prying eyes. Surely she was staring at our hands right now, wondering just why, out of all of the children she could have hosted, she got the gay little French boy.

"Be back by twelve." I heard Catalina call after us as we headed out.

We got into Axel's familiar car and headed out. The car always had a nice, comforting smell. Well, it was the smell of Axel's cologne, but it was comforting all the same.

"So why were you taking so long upstairs?" He asked. I tensed slightly at that. He didn't want to know the whole truth, did he? That I had to defy the laws of physics to get these pants on, did he?

"I had to get the pants on." I told him simply. It was the truth, but not the whole truth. He handed me a little pamphlet, showing pictures of huge metal contraptions and people having fun on them.

"This tells you all about the Fair and what we can do at it." Well, duh. "You can pick some things to do." Well, that was good. I didn't want to be stuck doing everything Axel wanted to do. I wouldn't make him do everything I wanted to do either.

I furrowed my brows slightly as I looked at the pamphlet. English was becoming second nature to me, so reading this wasn't that difficult. I was just wondering about what they were trying to explain. Rows and rows of little booths where you could get food? Weird. I finally spotted that looked like what I had once ridden at Disneyland Paris.

"This." I pointed to the picture. "I want to ride the roller coaster." I explained to him. The one at Disneyland Paris had been fun. This should be too, right? Granted, the one at Disneyland Paris hadn't been too big.

Axel just grinned. Maybe he liked roller coasters? That was a good thing then. He was probably experienced in riding them too.

When we got there, we parked in the middle of a huge dirt lot. This was a little odd, I had to admit. It was fine with me. Less asphalt going over animals habitats.

"Alright. Let's get going." Axel said before getting out of the car and helping me out as well. It was flattering that he was being such a gentleman, but I wasn't a girl either. Maybe he really was interested in me. Boys did this to people they were interested in, right?

"Shouldn't we get tickets first?" I asked. Hayner had told me to make sure we got tickets, because that was the only way you could ride the rides. Axel merely nodded before leading me to the ticket booth. There was a disgusting piece of human flesh behind the counter. I believe it was female because of the hair, but other than that it just looked...gross. And that lazy eye it had kept looking at Axel in quite the lecherous way. I scowled deeply. Didn't she get that Axel was on a date?! Or..maybe not a date. I still hadn't figured it out.

"Forty tickets please." Axel said without consulting me with how many I would like. Good. This was the start of my little, "date" test. If he paid for the tickets, it was a date. If he asked me to pay for half of them once we were done at the booth, it wasn't a date.

"There you go hot stuff." She tittered and Axel grabbed the tickets, quickly moving us away from the booth. I was about to punch whatever it was's eyes out! Then Axel looked at me and I made the animosity evaporate from my face. Instead, I decided to put on a confused look.

"Why so many tickets?" I asked. Now was the time of judgment,.

"Well the rides here are like three or four tickets per person. So forty should be a good number. They're also good if we want to play games." He explained to me, grinning all the while. I smiled softly.

"Oh." I said simply. It was a date then. He didn't ask for me to pay for any of the tickets. This was a good sign. At least now I knew how I should be acting.

"Well let's get to the roller coaster." He said, leading me through the crowd towards...an abomination made in hell. There was this huge metal structure that was twisty...and turny. There were also loops and drops and all kinds of nasty things. Not to mention it was gigantic. I could feel the blood run out of my face. My stomach dropped without even being on the coaster. This was **definitely** not like the one at Disneyland Paris. Axel looked at me. Did he not see the fear in my eyes? "Hey...it's okay. I'll be right here with you." That wasn't very comforting. If the cart flew off the tracks we'd both die. Great.

We got in line and soon we were strapped in and ready to go. I didn't want to do it...but Axel had looked so excited for it. It wanted to tell him to shove off and run off the coaster and he could ride it alone. But there was that small part of me that wanted to seem brave to Axel. So I stayed put, no matter how much my body was shaking.

As we started moving, Axel looked over at me. "Hey...you okay?" We were traveling upwards and almost at the first drop.

"N-no..." I was being brutally honest with him. I wasn't okay. I was terrified. To the point where I didn't want to live anymore! He grabbed onto my hand just as we dropped down.

* * *

Even when the ride came to a jolting stop I didn't open my eyes. It was still so scary...I must have squeezed the life out of Axel's hand. He would never hold my hand again. My stomach still felt like it was tumbling on the roller coaster, going up and down and all around. If it could, it would jump out of my throat and run away in terror.  
When our vests were taken off Axel helped me off of the roller coaster and as I wobbled, he led me to a trash can. Ah, the trash can. It was a simple invention, but one of great proportions. I grabbed onto the side of the trash can and gave it all of my "Lunchfest." Axel rubbed my back tenderly and it soothed me over. "Just let it all out Rox." He said as I wiped my mouth and stood up straight. It was all out now.

"Sorry..." I told him as the reality hit me. He had watched me puke up my innards after I had wanted to go on that stupid, stupid ride. This was terrible. It was so embarrassing.

"No I'm sorry...It's my fault. Here...Let's get you a drink." He led me through more crowds, me following behind him while my stomach still did some flips.

"It is not your fault." I said once I had caught up with him as we got into one of the food booth's line. "I wanted to go on it. Quit being so nice." He should tell me that I was a girly boy for throwing up after the ride. It would have made me feel a lot better than having him not want to go on anymore rides with me.

"I can't help it." He laughed slightly and handed me a bottle of water. I drank it down, hoping it would settle the raging war that was going on in my stomach. "Roxas...I want to win you a prize."

I quickly swallowed down the mouthful of water I had so that I could reply to him. "Like a bunny?" I asked. I had always wanted one of those cute little rabbits with their button noses and fake whiskers. They were so adorable!

"Like a stuffed animal." He said. I knew that, but I wanted a bunny.

"Like a bunny?" I asked again, hoping it got the point across that I wanted a bunny. Not a little stuffed snake.

"Yeah. I can win you a bunny. Let's go find a booth with one." He said, zig zagging through the crowd once more. Now that my tummy was feeling a bit better, I could keep up with him slightly more. It was still hard. The guy had huge legs.

We got to a booth where there were balloons tied to the backboard and people would throw darts at them to make them pop. I really liked the colors of the balloons...They were all pastel like and beautiful. Axel got a few darts and threw them at the balloons. I was sad to see them pop so quickly, but I would be getting something in exchange for the balloons. That was good.

"Congratulations. What do you want?" The man behind the counter asked Axel. I looked up, spotting the white bunny. Those eyes...they were just speaking out to me.

"The white bunny please." Axel said, grinning a tiny bit. I felt like a five year old, wanting to jump up and down and yell about the bunny. It needed to be handed over faster.

Axel handed me the bun and I pulled it close, cuddling into it instantly. It was the softest thing I had ever felt...that was a bit of an exaggeration but it really was soft. "What are you going to name it?" He asked me.

"Axel." I answered instantly. It would be named after the person who had given it to me, of course. It was only fair.

"Really?" He asked. Did he really need confirmation of this point?

"Yes. Will you spray your smell on it?" I asked him. I meant the smell of his cologne stuff that was always in his car. This way, little Axel would smell like big Axel and I would never feel lonely.

"How do you want me to do that?" He lifted my chin with his finger, staring into my eyes. Well, I wanted him to shake the can up and press the button, firing away at little Axel.

"You know that stuff you use?" I was trying to explain the body mist spray he wore. "The spray stuff...cologne? But it is not as expensive." I blushed a little. It was so hard trying to illustrate what I meant with a little vocabulary!

"Sure. I have some in my car. I'll spray it when we're heading back." He explained and I smiled.

"Okay."

"Let's go get some food." He grabbed my hand and we were off in the crowd again. This time it was better keeping up with Axel; now that he had a hold of me I wouldn't be able to lose him as easily. He led me over to a booth and I instantly wrinkled my nose at the smell.

"It smells like grease." I stated and laughed lightly. It really, really did. Like a big vat of grease just waiting for obese people to swim around in.

"Yeah but a skeleton like me could use some fatty food." He said. Were we really going to have this whole fishing for compliments conversation?

"You are healthy." I poked his stomach. It was nice and thin. And he did have muscle on him.

"But I'm sick looking." He pouted and rubbed his stomach. Yep. We really were going to have the compliments conversation.

"I think you look fine." I smiled up at him. When you encounter this kind of conversation, it is always best to give them what they want and tell them that they are not whatever they claim to be. No matter what you really think. Even though what I said was the truth, it was still a nice compliment.

Axel ordered the cake, sighing. So Axel didn't care what I thought? Maybe I was wrong...this couldn't be a date if he thought my opinion wasn't important. Wouldn't a normal person be happy the guy they liked said he looked nice?

"Yeah fine." Ouch. "But really...I'm not attractive...I need more muscle." He said.

I decided to laugh away the hurt I was feeling. "Who says you need more muscle to be attractive?"

He got the cake and led me over to a table. I suddenly...didn't want to be here anymore. "I do...at least...I'd look better with it."

"I like you just the way you are." I responded. Even if they way he was was just a friend. I had been...so happy that this was a date. It just suddenly brought me down. I smiled, knowing how to mask the hurt I was feeling. I picked off a piece of cake, deciding just to use my fingers when I saw Axel was having a hard time using the fork.

"Thanks." He said off handedly, which stung just a bit more. My opinion really didn't matter to him. I think I sunk a little bit into little Axel on my lap. The rest of the night was going to be terrible like this.

He pushed a piece of the funnel cake in between my lips and into my mouth. I chewed and swallowed. It tasted like diabetes overload. I smiled softly, just happy that Axel was giving me this kind of attention again. I flicked out my tongue, ready to get the last of the powder sugar that was left on my lips, but instead they brushed up against Axel's fingers. It was weird, but this time I didn't mind. I could savor the sweet delights of friendship for now.

"I already had a piece of cake in my hand." I stated. He didn't need to feed me, no matter how much I liked it.

"But I want to feed you." Mm, well then feed me strawberries dipped in chocolate while we lay on the beach, mon ami.

"Oh..." I pressed my piece of cake into his hand. "Then do it again." If he was going to be so nice, then I was going to take advantage of it.

He fed me again, but this time he pushed his fingers past my lips and into my mouth. I let them stay there for a long second while we gazed into each other's eyes. It was almost like a romantic movie. Almost. I pulled back.

"I got your fingers in there." I said, smiling and hoping to pass it off as a joke between friends. Which we would stay. Forever...

"So you did." He grinned softly.

"Should we head to the wheel?" I looked up at the sky, taking in the sunset. Call me biased, but these American sunsets were never as beautiful as the ones I had seen in Paris.

"Yeah...we don't want to lose a spot if the line gets too long." He said. I held onto little Axel tightly as he bounded our way through the herd. At least this way I could hold onto little Axel and big Axel wouldn't grab my hand again and make me all confused.

We got ourselves a nice little cart and we were heading off into the sky. This ride was nice. It was terrifying.

"So...besides throwing up...did you have fun?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered. No, no I did not. I only found out a depressing fact of life. I pulled little Axel close to me for emotional support. "Very much." Lying was always so hard.

"I'm glad. I was really nervous coming over here." He said. That was weird. I looked at him curiously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well...I guess..." He started but then the fireworks went off. I didn't want him to tell me all about how he might have given me the wrong idea so I turned away from him to watch them.

"Wow! It is so pretty from up here!" And it really was. All the lights going off with big booms...I had a thing for pretty colors apparently.

"It's...kind of romantic...." He said softly, pulling me into his body by my hip.

"What?" I asked. I didn't know if I had heard him right. Romantic? For friends? That would be weird.

He tilted my chin up. Now this was really weird. "What?" I asked again. He really needed to tell me or I would explode.

Then it happened. He leaned forward and our lips met. I blinked, but after a moment I sighed and pressed back. This was better. Now this whole day wasn't wasted on me being so happy it was a date, finding out it wasn't and hating myself. It really had been a date! Was it bad for me to be so happy? He kissed away from my lips and down to my throat, sucking and biting softly. I mewled softly. It felt like my whole body was tingling from this. He pulled back eventually, staring deep into my eyes.

"Roxas...I really...really like you." He told me. I felt like I could just bust open from happiness.

"Oh Axel!" I explained, unable to hold it all in. I kissed him again, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back. "I really, really like you too." I whispered.

We kissed once again as the last firework went off.


	11. Authors Note

**A/N: ** Hey everyone. It's inabox. :] Just to let you guys know that Mamotte and I are in the process of planning out the 11th chapter. I know it takes us so long to punch out the chapters but we're a hella busy with school and other priorities. So please don't hold it against us. As of now we're about ¼ done with planning the next chapter… not sure how accurate of a guess that is but we're still getting out the events and little details. I will be writing Axel's chapter soon (hopefully). So stick around for it!

~inabox


	12. IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ

A/N: Hey readers. I have bad news. Mamotte is very busy with school and testing so she no longer has time right now to continue the story. BUT. She will most likely have time in the summer. We have a question. Will you still continue to read our story if we don't continue until summer starts? It's all up to you guys if the story continues. Just drop a review in this box to let us know what you want.


End file.
